Vampire Of The Elemental Nations
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: After a small bite from a raven haired girl he found on a route home, Naruto becomes a being of the night. Armed with the power to command the shadows to his will at his fingertips, Naruto learns of the horrific truth behind this ancient power. Vengeance shall be his name, Death his ally. With a goal in mind, Naruto will wipe everything and rebuild it in his image. Rated M. Bashing
1. Chapter 1: The Bite

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new fanfic created by yours truly.**

 **So in this one, we have some blood thirsty beings known as Vampires.**

 **This is a harem fanfic. And I think I made a good choice in the selection. So this fanfic shall start during the Wave Mission. Or should I say sometime before the Wave Mission.**

 **Naruto will be quite dark to others who has tormented him so much, but he will also be willing to give those have helped him, this amazing gift.**

 **And yes, with the Vampire blood, there are the pros and cons to it. We can go over the powers later.**

 **But.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Bite.

Waking up to a bright new morning, Naruto groaned in pain as he slowly got up onto shaky legs. Not because his body was still waking up, but because of the fact that he was in genuine pain. Ever since he helped that lady that was passed out in the path he took to go home, he had been in so much pain.

She gave him one hell of a hickey and man did it stay. Making his way to the bathroom and gazing into the mirror. He pulled the neck of his shirt down to reveal the two holes where that girl bit him.

Two puncture marks were seen at his neck and had veins that were pulsing a red energy. He asked Kyuubi to try and fix this problem, but Kyuubi could only reply that her power couldn't fix this. This was ancient. What was happening to Naruto, had been around for thousands of years yet it died out during the birth of the Shinobi era. Long before she and her siblings were born.

But she did hear stories and rumors regarding them. Naruto meerly scoffed at the idea of something as ridiculous as that. He was Naruto Uzumaki. The one to become Hokage! What was he gonna be if he gave into a small hickey?

But that wasn't the only thing he felt after receiving the bite. Ever since he was bitten by that girl, he had been finding the sun to be extremely annoying. And it got stronger every day. He'd often hear from people that it was a wonderful morning. To him, the sun hated him. And he hated the sun.

Today he'd be going on the C Rank mission. His first ever. But for some reason, his body didn't want any of it. His body just refused such a task to take place. Forcing his body to move, Naruto packed away his gear and headed out to meet his 'friends' at the gates.

Once he made it they headed out and began their excort mission to Wave. Doing everything he could to not collapse as they walked, Naruto soon began to sweat up one hell of a storm as he dropped to his knees.

"Stupid idot. This is no time to take breaks." barked Sakura with Naruto panting hard as sweat beaded down his brow.

"I know." spat Naruto hoisting himself up onto shaky legs.

"You okay?" asked Kakashi looking to Naruto.

"I'm fine, let's just keep moving." said Naruto walking off.

Passing by a tree, they noticed a puddle that seemed out of the ordinary as it hadn't rained in weeks. As they walked away, two people came out the puddle but were dispatched by a Hunter Nin from Kiri. After learning from Tazuna that there were people after his life to ensure the bridge was never finished, did Naruto give out.

His body collapsed on him as his breathing became erratic as sweat beaded down his body. Everyone meerly looked on at the scene while Sasuke meerly scoffed.

"Dumbass passes out not even 30 minutes into a mission. What a weakling." snorted Sasuke.

"That's enough." barked Kakashi making his way to Naruto.

Assessing the boy's body, Kakashi found teo bite marks on the side of Naruto's neck near the collarbone. Arching an eyebrow as he examined the bite marks, he felt that there was something strange about these marks. He had never seen those marks before. Picking up Naruto with everyone heading to Wave, Kakashi began to think as to what was Naruto. His body felt extremely hot. Like he had more than a fever. Whatever it was. It wasn't good.

 **With the girl.**

Sprinting as fast as she could while making sure to look like she was human, she ran down the pathway of the village. Her face warped in worry and fear as she moved through the village.

"Dammit. I injected my venom into a human due to my rage. It's only a matter of time before people will know of my existance." she said to herself as she sprinted through the village.

Her long flowing black hair tugged in the air as she sprinted.

 **With Naruto.**

Finally making it to Wave, they got settled into Tazuna's house while they set Naruto into one of the rooms of the house. Kakashi was slightly worried with Naruto as he feared that Naruto may not make it through. The boy looked in a rather large amount of pain as he panted and sweated up one hell of a storm. And now his body felt like the sun itself with heat. Red hot veins were seen over his body as the two holes on Naruto's neck burned ever so brightly. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter assisted with ensuring Naruto was kept cool, but that seemed to be a mission on its own. The wet cloth that she kept placing on Naruto's head steamed and was already dry within 2 seconds of her placing it on his head.

As she desperately tried to get his body heat down, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were down stairs. Kakashi has his nose in his porn book once again as Sasuke stood there brooding into the distance while Sakura was swooning over the emo duckbutt.

"Collapsing like that when we were not even a day into our mission. He's such a weakling I actually wonder why he's on our team." remarked Sasuke.

"I agree. He's so weak he shouldn't be alive." snorted Sakura.

"Sasuke, that's enough. Naruto is in pain right now. Something is happening to him and I don't even know what is wrong. Do you ever care for your team?" snapped Kakashi.

"Hmph. That idiot will always be a weakling. Where as I am an elite." spat Sasuke heading out to brood some more.

Sakura tailed Sasuke leaving Kakashi in the home alone as he sighed and shoved his nose deeper into his book.

"Naruto, I just hope you pull through this." said Kakashi as his thoughts drifted to the blonde.

But for Naruto, his body was extremely hot as his breathing quickened. His eyes scrunched shut as he fell into his sub conscience and met Kyuubi.

"Anything better?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi shook her head as she looked to her jailer.

 **"Unfortunately not. I've tried everything. But nothing seems to be working."** she said as the lights to the room dimmed as shadows were seen swirling about and slithering to Naruto.

"Kyuubi, what's happening?" asked Naruto moving to the cage as the shadows got closer.

Fear racked his features and mind as he backed away from the shadows but soon found himself backed up against the cage. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, Kyuubi just watched in horror as Naruto was soon encompassed within the shadows. A cry from Naruto was all that broke through the silence from within the blonde's mind.

Outside in the real world, Tsunami had left the room to get more water, leaving Naruto alone in the room. The body of Naruto was soon encased in a cocoon of shadows as the same cry from Naruto echoed through the room. The shadows soon began to give off the same chirping sounds as what bats would make as the shadows soon hardened around Naruto's skin. For a few minutes, the body of Naruto was rigid and unmoving. But soon the shadows peeled off with them forming dead bats as the hit the floor. Revealing the transformation that had taken place.

Naruto's features had changed drastically. His hair was a lighter shade of yellow, almost to the point of being white. The whisker marks were no more while the nails on Naruto's finger were slightly longer but not too long. But the real change was the two objects jutting out of Naruto's mouth. Tsunami was alerted to the sounds of Naruto's screams as well as Kakashi. Both of them ran into the room to find Naruto now sitting on the bed while looking at his body while the dead bats littered the ground.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Kakashi making the boy look to his sensei.

His eyes were no longer blue with life, but a dangerous scarlet red with a slit in them.

"I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?" asked Naruto getting up.

But when the sun hit him, they watched as Naruto's skin began to burn away. Flakes of skin peeled off his body as Naruto cried in pain and shot away from the window. This only surprised them more as Naruto moved with incredible speed. So fast that it looked like he teleported. But for Naruto, it seemed like a simple move.

Looking to the two in the room, Naruto raised an eyebrow as his skin repaired itself.

"What?" he asked.

"How did you do that? You moved so fast." stated Tsunami.

"I just moved away from the window. What of it?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay? Is the Kyuubi taking over?" asked Kakashi.

"No, she's not." barked Naruto.

"You may feel fine after some dinner. Soup is for dinner." said Tsunami heading off.

"Thanks. I'm so hungry I could eat anything." said Naruto as his stomach growled.

 **And scene.**

 **So there we have our first chapter with Naruto turning into something more than human. A being that has transcended death itself. A cookie to anyone who can guess what Naruto has become.**

 **As well, this is a harem fanfic. So I will now show you the harem list:**

 **Seraphim (Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?)**  
 **Ahri (League Of Legends. Fem. Kyuubi)**  
 **Tsunade (Naruto)**  
 **Kushina (Naruto)**  
 **Kaguya (Naruto)**  
 **Tsume (Naruto)**  
 **Hana (Naruto)**  
 **Yugao (Naruto)**  
 **Katarina (League Of Legends)**  
 **Mei Terumi (Naruto)**  
 **Koyuki Kazehana (Naruto)**  
 **Kuernai (Naruto)**  
 **Fuka (Naruto)  
Temari (Naruto)  
Natsuhi (Naruto)  
Mito (Naruto)  
**

 **That is the harem list.**

 **No changes.**

 **With Naruto now being what he is now. How will this affect the world? How can they handle the truth of a powerful being running about with the power to use the shadows to his will?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 2: Nosferatu.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Nosferatu

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had become something that isn't even human. Oblivious to the fact of his new power or the changes done to him, Naruto makes his way to eat something. Not even knowing why his skin burned like it did when he went into the sunlight or how he moved so fast.**

 **Not only that, but we've just seen the one who changed him. By accident, this girl bit Naruto and injected her venom into Naruto out of rage. With such an action taking place, can Naruto find a way to control himself?**

 **Find out.**

 **As well, I'm swapping out Mabui for Hinata.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Nosferatu.

Making his way into the bathroom of the house, Naruto looked into the mirror and looked at his features. What he saw was beyond him. His hair was more different, his eyes were a dangerous colour of red while his canines were enlargened to the point of slightly sticking out. His nails were now claws and his skin was as pale as the snow. What was this? But as he ran the water, a rather sweet smell invaded his senses.

It smelt like roses and chocolate. It smelt so delicious. So pure. Closing the tap and following his nose, he found Tsunami standing there while her finger was in her mouth as blood dropped from the wound while a small bit of blood was seen on the knife. Naruto's eyes were locked on the knife, as Tsunami smiled to Naruto.

"I'm okay." she said.

"No problem." said Naruto as he looked on.

This couldn't be where that smell was coming from right? Thinking it was nothing, Naruto headed back up to wash up for dinner, but his mind soon drifted back to the blood on the knife. It seemed so alluring, tickling his senses as much as possible while the smell drove him wild. His stomach soon growled as he groaned.

"Man I'm so hungry." said Naruto placing his hands on his gut.

When dinner finally rolled around, everyone sat at the table as Tsunami dished up for them. Naruto noticed that Tsunami had a plaster on her finger from the wound she had. When the food was layed before Naruto, he gave a helping hand of the delicious scent. But for some reason, when the smells flooded his nostrils, he felt like he wanted to throw up then and there. I smelt horrendous. Like someone mixed in some old sweaty socks and served it to him. He could even feel it coming up. Keeping it down, he scooped up some soup on his spoon and shoved it in his mouth.

That completely threw him for me as he excused himself from the table and sprinted to the toilet. Emptying out his stomach of the horrendous taste, Naruto gained a face of confusion. Everyone else seemed to enjoy the food and ask for seconds, while he couldn't even manage a single spoon of the stuff. Was he still feeling ill? No he couldn't be. He felt fine. Apart from the feeling of having his skin burn and him in pain from being in the sun, he was feeling like a million bucks. So what was wrong with him.

Making his way to the table and excusing himself, Naruto made his way out the house and into a forest area where he could be alone for a bit. And hopefully think as to what was wrong with him.

Stopping once he was deep in the forest, Naruto dropped to his knees and began to cough. Looking to his hand, he found a few bits of carrot and spinach on his hand. Just looking at it drove him to sickness. And once more his stomach growled rather loudly.

"Man, I'm so hungry. But for what?" he asked to no one.

But as he began to think, a massive surge of pain hit his body. His gut soon began to glow rather brightly as he gritted his teeth from the pain he was experiencing. He watched as a pure orange orb floated out from his gut and form a woman who looked to be in her late twenties. Black flowing hair flowed down her head and stopped at her shoulders. Two black fox ears on her head and nine white tails were seen behind her. He outfit looked to be that of a kimono but was kept in a rather revealing look. And man did it reveal a lot. Perfect, gravity defying DD cup breasts and long shapely legs that seemed to go on forever. Her face was heart shaped and on her lips was some red lips stick.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

 **"I'm rather hurt. I'm Kyuubi."** she stated.

"Wait. Is that really you?" asked Naruto with Kyuubi nodding.

 **"This is my human form. How I'm outside like this must be because of your new power rejecting me. So it pushed me out. But you may call me Ahri."** purred Kyuubi taking in the man before her.

"Do you know what's wrong with me? Why I can't eat that food?" asked Naruto sitting on his haunches.

 **"I think I do know what's wrong with you. From the stories I've learnt, from the past and all. It seems you've become a beast of the night. Nosferatu. Or vampire."** replied Ahri with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"How is that possible? I can't be a vampire." stated Naruto with Ahri grabbing some bark and cutting her wrist with it.

Naruto's eyes locked with the red liquid flowing from Ahri's wrist. And once again, he smelt the delicious scent. But instead of it smelling like roses and chocolate, it smelt more like lavender. The smell was all too intoxicating for Naruto to handle as his eyes soon began to glow. Ahri noticed this and used her healing to repair the wound. Instantly, Naruto returned to normal but his hunger still remained as she heard his stomach growl.

 **"This definitely proves it. You're a vampire. And what is happening with you is because you hunger for blood."** stated Ahri.

"I'm so hungry." said Naruto gritting his teeth.

Ahri meerly smiled as she looked to the blood starved vampire. She used the bark shard and cut her wrist once more and once more, Naruto's eyes began to glow red as he licked his lips inconsciencely.

 **"I'll make a contract with you. Right here, right now."** said Ahri as Naruto looked to her. **"For my blood. You must be willing to subjugate yourself and become mine. I know that what I'm saying may come as a shock, but I need a mate. Demons tend to mate for life, and I have yet to find my mate. And with mating season coming around the corner for me doesn't help much. Become my mate, and I will give you my blood."**

Naruto thought it over. He was so hungry and ever since Ahri cut herself with that bark, Naruto felt the urge to feed. Something about that red liquid was all too much for him to handle. Here was Ahri, the nine tailed Bijuu offering him her blood, but only if he was willing to beome her mate. It seemed rather strange for a contract. But right now, the only thing on his mind was to feed.

"I accept the contract." said Naruto with Ahri smiling as she walked over to him with a sway in her hips.

Kneeling down she held out her wrist for Naruto.

 **"Then drink my love. Drink and fullfil our contract."** she said.

Naruto took Ahri's hand and sunk his teeth into her skin. Ahri winced in pain at the feeling of having Naruto's enlarged canines enter her flesh. Naruto then began to suck. The blood that entered his mouth and flowed past his throat was so enriching it was amazing. His senses felt so alive as he felt his hunger become no more. Grabbing her wrist more tighter then ever as he soon looked to be getting rather greedy. Ahri soon pulled her wrist away from the young vampire and healed the wound while Naruto stared on in ecstasy as he savoured the taste of Ahri's blood. A small trail of Ahri's blood flowed down the side of his mouth but that was no longer seen as Naruto licked the trail. His eyes changing from a dangerous red back to a warm blue.

 **"Now it's time for you to make good on the other part of our deal."** said Ahri as she took off her clothes to reveal her amazing body to the vampire.

"A deal is a deal after all." said Naruto as he too got undressed with Ahri pouncing on Naruto.

Throughout the forest, moans and screams of plasure echoed through the area as Naruto and Ahri explored one another's bodies rather passionately.

After a few hours, the two new lovers put their clothes back on as the sun slowly crept over the horizon. Naruto watched as the sun's rays hit him. Scrunching his eyes shut as he expected the sun to burn him like it did in the house from the window, Naruto found that the sun wasn't even hurting him. Not one bit. Opening one eye, then the other Naruto found that the sun was not even hurting him one bit. Though his blood boiled in the sun, which was rather painful in its own way, it was atleast managable. Looking to Ahri who put on the last bits of her clothing on, she looked to Naruto.

 **"I don't know what is going on here. All I know is that you're a vampire. Maybe if you tracked down the one who gave you that hickey, you can find out what it means to be a vampire."** she said with Naruto nodding his head.

"I think that would be best." said Naruto as the two of them walked back to the house, only to find a large blanket of mist blanketing the entire area.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto looking about.

 **"My love, I feel a strong sense of hatred and chakra in that area."** said Ahri pointing to the unfinished bridge.

"Then that's where we're going." said Naruto as they sprinted.

But as they sprinted to the rest of the team, Naruto found himself dispersing into a torrent of bats and reappearing some few feet ahead of Ahri. Looking about as he tried to figure out what just happened to him, he began to concerntrate. And sure enough, his body broke up into hundreds of bats and reappeared a few more feet away.

"This could come in handy." said Naruto as he dispersed into bats again and sped to his team with Ahri sprinting alongside the bats that was her lover.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has learnt he is now a vampire and has to feed on blood in order to stay sated and not feed. But how long he can go for without feeding is another story all together.**

 **Would he be able to go for long periods of time without feeding? Or will he turn into a vampire that goes on a killing spree?**

 **As well, him and Ahri have formed a contract. Her blood in exchange for him to become his mate. Agreeing to these conditions, Naruto has fed on Ahri's blood and the two became lovers soon after.**

 **Chapter 3: A Bloody Mess.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Bloody Mess

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had learnt that he is a vampire and has tasted blood. Finding the taste extremely amazing, Naruto has formed a contract with Ahri who is after a mate and asked Naruto to be her mate.**

 **With demons mating for life, and her fearing that she would lose control and make someone else her mate, she fears that may be the case. With Naruto needing to feed, she finds him as the most suitable candidate. She has been in him since his birth, and she is extremely happy that he didn't see her as a monster.**

 **So with the contract now made, Naruto and Ahri are now lovers. Ahri gives Naruto blood when he needs to feed, while he gives her some much wanted love.**

 **Okay, and seeing that things have been like this. I'm adding this. Mabui will be back in the harem.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: A Bloody Mess.

Reappearing as the bats took on the form of Naruto, Naruto looked on as he spotted an ice dome like prison, Sakura protecting Tazuna and Kakashi engaging with an enemy nin with a giant sword.

Looking to Ahri, he nodded and vanished in a vortex of bats and went in to help Sasuke, which would possibly be the last time. Even though Naruto had just fed, he felt that Sasuke would end up as a corpse by the time he was done with him.

Appearing before Sasuke in a vortex of bats, he watched on as Sasuke stood there, shellshocked at what Naruto had just done. Turning to the many faces in the mirrors, Naruto glarred at the person. He was even more pissed off when he saw it was the same Hunter nin.

As his rage began to surge through the roof, so did an unholy energy. Black mist and vapour flowed off his body as he glarred at the Hunter nin with hatred. Licking his fangs as he slowly stepped forward to the mirrors.

"Your blood had better taste as good as Ahri's." chirped Naruto as he charged forward.

"So fast." said Sasuke as he looked to see that Naruto moved so fast it looked like he teleported.

The mirror shattered into millions of pieces as the mirrors threw needles at Naruto. All connected to Naruto as they punctured his skin, but what happened, only became more than what the Hunter nin feared. The needles were slowly pulled out of Naruto's skin by themselves and were shattered in the air. Slowly looking to the Hunter nin as Naruto's eyes turned red with hate. The Hunter nin soon found the cage it had created getting extremely hot as the one above shattered into pieces once more.

Spotting something on the one image, Naruto found that the clothing was slightly burnt. No doubt from Sasuke's Fire Jutsu. But his train of thought was brought out when a needle was sent into his arm. Finding the needle there, Naruto pulled it out but soon found that his blood was flowing away from the wound and into his hand. Seeing his blood form a small ball, Naruto got an idea. Thrusting out his hand after cocking it back, he watched as the blood was launched with accuracy and destroyed the mirror.

"Incredible." said Naruto as he gathered up more blood and fired them at the mirrors.

The Hunter nin watched as Naruto destroyed each and every one of its mirrors. With the mirror it was hiding in being the only one left, Naruto charged full force to the mirror. The Hunter nin got out just in time as the mirror was shattered into a million pieces like all the others.

Turning to Naruto only to be grabbed by the throat and lifted up, the mask soon fell to find that the Hunter was a girl.

"Well well well. What an amazing face you have my dear. Hope your blood tastes as nice as you look." said Naruto opening his mouth to drink from the person's neck.

"I'm actually a guy you ass." chirped the nin.

"Come again." said Naruto stopping himself.

"I'm a boy. Even though I look like a girl." barked the nin.

"What is your name?" asked Naruto.

"Haku." said the nin.

"Well, you are tobe my lunch now. I promise, this won't hurt at all." said Naruto as he brought his fangs close to her neck.

But was stopped once again by Haku going through his tragic backstory of his life. Naruto really hated the whole history lesson. To him, this girl was just stalling to not become lunch, but that was when he was reminded by what he went through growing up. How he lost everything and how he never seemed to find anyone that cared for him. Slowly putting him down and calming his desires, Naruto lowered his head.

"I see. Then, why don't you come live in Konoha. I'm sure we can place you under supervision. After that you could get enrolled there." said Naruto.

"I don't know. Regarding Zabuza, he may decline the offer." said Haku as Naruto soon smelt blood once more.

Dispersing in a vortex of bats as Haku shunshinned away, Naruto reappeared before Kakashi slammed his hand into a severly wounded Zabuza. He grabbed the hand and stopped it then and there while Ahri kept a watch over the area to see if anyone would attack.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" asked Kakashi.

Haku then explained the life of how him and Zabuza lived. But as he told Kakashi, a strange sound of laughter was heard from the other side of the bridge with a large group of people standing there with weapons drawn. The Mist Jutsu that was active dispersed to reveal them there.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Naruto.

"Name's Gato kid. And this village is mine." said the man as he smiled.

"I don't like the vibe I'm getting from you." growled Naruto.

"That's because I'm very bad news." chuckled the man. "Kill the men, but leave the women and children. The women can be used for my...entertainment. The children can be selled into slavery."

That last part, Gato looked over to Ahri as he licked his lips while he took in the woman before him. Despite the animalistic feature, she was extremely attractive.

"How about it dear, want to be mine? I'll give you a collar, pet you everyday and show you a really good time." said Gato with Ahri glarring at him.

Naruto meerly growled as he clenched his fists as his power swirled violently. How dare this bastard try and prove something. Naruto felt his vampiric nature grow more and more with every bit of hatred that seeped out of his body. Ahri took note of this and meerly sashayed over to Naruto with a sway in her hips.

 **"Take them down, my love."** she purred as she moved her hair out the way to show her neck to him.

Naruto clamped down on her neck and drank a small bit of her blood. Ahri meerly moaned from the feeling as she ran a hand through his hair. When Naruto was done, he gave her a kiss and sped off to the approaching enemy.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. One second, the enemy was speeding to them, the next, their heads were gone with Naruto standing there with two heads of two of the thugs. Everyone went wide eyed at what happened as Naruto dropped the heads and turned to the masses.

"Let's dance." said Naruto as he charged again.

Blood flew everywhere as Naruto unleashed his ungodly speed on the enemy before him. Gato watched on in fear as he watched every single thug he had hired get obliterated by Naruto as he tore them to shreds. Sinking his teeth into one of the thugs, Naruto drained him of his blood. Leaving nothing but an empty husk of flesh.

"Monster!" cried one of the thugs as they tried to stop the person before them.

But they didn't even get far as Naruto mowed them down by slicing off the heads as if they were paper, using his blood as a bullet or by a simple bite and drain. With the forces all dead, Naruto turned his attention to the last man being Gato who was struggling to get away.

Naruto moved with as much speed as he could master and grabbed Gato before he could get away and threw him onto the concrete and glarred at him with his fire red eyes.

"Please spare me." he begged.

"Hm. Give me your banking details first." said Naruto.

Gato quickly pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled on it and handed it to Naruto. Taking the paper, Naruto crumpled it up and threw it away.

"Your real one, jackass." growled Naruto.

Gato shook with fear as he raised his pen and wrote once more on the paper. Once done, he handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked over the numbers and pocketed it.

"Thank you for your helped." said Naruto as he opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into Gato's neck.

Gato screamed and howled in pain as he felt his blood leave his body and into the boy latched onto his neck. He fought back by kicking and punching Naruto, but Naruto kept his mouth secured to the man's neck similar to that of a Pitbull with someone's arm in its mouth. After a few minutes of struggling, Gato passed on as Naruto removed his mouth from the man's neck.

"Not the best blood I've tasted. Let me rephrase that. That is the worst blood I've had. Tastes like rotten apples." said Naruto wiping his mouth of the blood.

Getting up and heading to his team they headed back to Tazuna's house to rest up for a bit with Zabuza falling onto the couch and Haku thanking Naruto and going out to help Tsunami with anything. But as they sat around, Sasuke took in Ahri before him. To him, she was everything he ever wanted. A woman with one hell of a rocking body. Walking over to the demon, he got her attention.

 **"Can I help you?"** hissed Ahri.

"Why not be mine?" stated Sasuke.

 **"Hm, try again. I'm already mated to another."** said Ahri before latching onto Naruto's arm.

"It wasn't a request. It was an order you slut. Now get on your knees and begin your job." said Sasuke only to find his arm broken by Naruto.

"Leave my mate alone you bastard. Or I will kill you." growled Naruto.

"This isn't over yet." growled Sasuke walking away while holding his broken arm.

 **"Damn my love. That was hot. I hope you can show me something hot later on."** said Ahri licking her lips.

"Oh there will be a lot to show you." said Naruto.

 **"As I already know. Man alive."** said Ahri licking her lips at how...equiped her mate was.

Waking up the next morning and heading off back to Konoha once the bridge was done, they arrived at Konoha by midday and headed to the Hokage's office where they were debriefed. Haku and Zabuze were placed under supervision much like how Naruto predicted and ensured they were looked after by Naruto who showed them his apartment. Zabuza crashed on the couch and Haku took the other room.

Ahri chose to sleep in the same bed as Naruto and quite frankly, he didn't mind at all. They were an item now. Better start acting like it.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally been able to use his power as a vampire. Blood Magic. By making a cut or anything that draws blood, Naruto can use his own blood as a weapon, that is where the power of his vampiric nature stems from.**

 **With Zabuza and Haku being granted access to stay in Konoha, they are placed under supervision. With Naruto conducting such a supervision, what awaits our vampire?**

 **Chapter 4: The Scent Of Shyness.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Scent Of Shyness

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **With the release of RWBY Volume 5, I am so excited I can hardly wait as to what they will do. Volume 4 was awesome, but let's see what they bring out here. Oh sorry.**

 **The last place we left off was where Naruto had gained a new type of power. Blood Magic. With him finding that he could use his own blood as a weapon, things are going to get even more interesting.**

 **With Haku and Zabuza now part of Konoha, they can now breathe easy.**

 **But now we turn over to the next chapter.**

 **Just what does the vampire have planned? Or is it Ahri who has something planned.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Scent Of Shyness.

Waking up to a bright new morning, Naruto groaned as he felt the sun on his skin with the sun once more beginning to burn him. Opening his eyes and shooting into a shaded corner, Naruto felt his skin repair once more and the growl of his stomach pierced the space.

Clicking his tongue as he found Ahri to no longer be with him in bed, Naruto soon heard water running. Walking out after getting dressed, Naruto made his way into the dining room and found Zabuza and Haku in the dining room. Haku was seen making food while Zabuza slouched in the one chair.

"Yo fangs. What up?" asked Zabuza.

"Not bad. You haven't told anyone about the fact that I'm a vampire have you?" asked Naruto with both of them shaking their heads.

"We wouldn't dare. You saved us, so our lives belong to you." said Haku as he finished making breakfast.

He then grabbed a glass from the cubboard in the kitchen, grabbed a glass and slit his wrist allowing the blood to flow into it.

When the blood reached the brim, Haku grabbed a plaster and placed it over his wound while Zabuza handed the glass to Naruto as his eyes turned red.

"Here fangs. Drink up." said Zabuza.

Taking the glass, Naruto downed it and felt his blood lust fade away like a simple breeze. Thanking Haku for the blood and finding it tasted like ramen, Naruto turned to find Ahri coming out the bathroom with nothing but a towel around her wonderous body while her hair and tails were still slightly wet from the water.

"Good morning Ahri, breakfast is ready." said Haku setting the plates down for him, Zabuza and Ahri.

 **"Thanks kid. I take it you already gave Naruto his meal."** said Ahri with the boy nodding.

"I did." said Haku sitting down.

"I'm confused." said Naruto.

"Ahri here told us of the conditions for living in your house. We are to supply you with blood. That being the first condition. The next one is to keep your new life a secret. You know, the whole vampire thing." said Zabuza as Haku nodded.

"I see. Well, I'm heading off." said Naruto.

"Whoa hold on there Naruto." said Haku grabbing his wallet and throwing it to Naruto, who caught it.

"Take that and buy yourself some new threads. That orange thing is horrible." he said with Naruto thanking him and heading out.

When Naruto left Zabuza turned to look at Ahri who was happily eating away at the food before her.

"You know, as much as I enjoy staying with you. But can you tone down your little sessions down?" asked Zabuza with Ahri looking to him.

 **"Well, there is still more to come."** said Ahri as she continued eating.

Naruto walked down the roads of Konoha, despite being in broad daylight and his blood boiling so much, he found that everything was more different. He got looks that were not of hate, but of curiousity. But as he moved along the road. His nose picked up something. It smelt like lavenders. It wasn't the smell of blood, this was something else. Quickly darting his head to the side, he spotted some blue hair dart back behind cover.

"I'm being followed." stated Naruto to himself as he kept moving.

Arriving at a store, Naruto bought some new clothes that were sold to him at a 50% discount due to the owner being number 1: a girl. And number 2: she said he as really cute. Guess his new look was doing its job.

What he bought and wore out the store was a plain white short sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, some combat boots, shin guards, black fingerless gloves, two rings with a small needle that could be flicked out, one for each middle finger and a long sleeved black hooded trench coat. This would help him in the sun. He just prayed that he'd never have to feel that damn thing in the sky anymore now that he had covered up nicely.

Making his way to a training spot, he began to concerntrate. After that fight he had at Wave, he felt that there was more to his powers. Seeing that he could no longer feel his chakra but this strange new power, he wondered if there was more to it. Starting out small by using that bat thing he did, he vanished in a torrent of bats and reappeared some feet away with the bats coming together to form him. Getting the hang of it a few more times, Naruto found the concept to be rather easy. He had it to the point where he just needed to think of it and voila. Instant bat travel. He named the ability. Bats. It was rather cliche seeing that he could vanish and reappear through bats, but it seemed fine for a name.

But as he practiced with his new powers, he heard a branch break and Naruto instantly vanished. Appearing behind the one who broke the branch, Naruto glarred daggers at who it was. But dismissed it when he saw it was Hinata.

"You saw me, didn't you." said Naruto with Hinata stumbling back a bit.

"I-I'm s-sorry." she stuttered.

"You saw of what I can do. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to die now." said Naruto as he opened his mouth with his eyes turning red.

Hinata stood scared beyond measure as she looked at the fangs that protruded out Naruto's mouth. But for some reason, they didn't scare her that much. But one word from her stopped Naruto all together.

"Pretty." she said making Naruto close his mouth.

"Pretty? I'm a monster of the night. How is this pretty?" barked Naruto.

"I don't know. Other than the fact that you're pretty. Everyone is beautiful in their own right." said Hinata with Naruto dropping to his huanches.

"You're a perculiar one, aren't you. You're not afraid of me then?" asked Naruto with Hinata shaking her head.

"I read stories with supernatural being in it. This is nothing." said Hinata with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Well, this is new. So, do you even know what I am?" asked Naruto as Hinata nod her head.

"A vampire. I think." she said.

"Well, news flash. I am a vampire." stated Naruto with Hinata moving the neck of her jacket away to reveal her smooth unblemished skin to the man she was crushing on.

"Are you feeling hungry?" she asked.

"You're taking this surprisingly well. But I could use a snack." said Naruto as he looked at Hinata's neck and saw the vein through her skin.

"Well, take some." she said.

Naruto held onto Hinata and with great care, bit down on her neck making her bite her lower lip from the painful feeling. She soon began to moan from the feeling as Naruto began to suck on her blood. Naruto found Hinata's taste of blood to be rather exotic. It tasted like stawberries and cream. This was incredible. Gripping her tighter as he began to suck harder, Hinata felt more in pain as Naruto latched onto her more tighter. Tears soon flowed down her cheeks as the pain got to her. Tapping Naruto on the head, she felt his teeth leave her neck and him shooting away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." said Naruto with Hinata walking over to the vampire, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Laying a hand on his shoulder, he knelt down to him and smiled to him.

"It's not a problem. If you ever need to feed, just ask me. But please be careful next time." said Hinata with Naruto looking to her as he eyes turned back to normal.

"I promise." said Naruto with Hinata smiling to him.

Getting up and thanking her for the snack, Naruto headed away and found his team waiting at the bridge. Kakashi had somethings to discuss regarding something.

Arriving there he found that Kakashi was late, again. Waiting for a bit while he looked at the clouds, Naruto's mind began to trace back to how he became like this. It hadn't been 3 days since he became a vampire. He had learnt quite a bit with regards to his powers, but there was still more to learn. But as they waited, Sasuke walked over to the young vampire with Naruto's eyes locking with Sasuke.

"What?" hissed Naruto.

"Give me it." demanded Sasuke.

"Give you what?" asked Naruto not liking his attitude.

"Your power. And that woman. Give me them. I deserve it." barked Sasuke.

"Nice try. But I can't make such a thing happen." said Naruto looking away.

"I'm an elite. A living legend. Give me what belongs to me." demanded Sasuke only to find himself slammed against the railing with Naruto's hand around his throat.

"What part of, I can't give you it because it was mine to begin with. Don't you understand? I bet your blood isn't even that tasty. I can smell it from here." growled Naruto with his eyes changing red with rage.

"Let Sasuke go you weakling. And give him what he demands. You should be honored to be in his presence." shouted Sakura on the top of her lungs only to find Naruto's hand around her throat.

"Maybe I should educate you in the difference. Sasuke, I'm like this because of what happened in the past. As for Ahri, I can't give you her because she and I are mated for life. As for you Sakura, I should just drain your blood and then dance on your grave." said Naruto as he slowly opened his mouth, ready to do the deed.

"Naruto, stop this." said Kakashi appearing with the vampire dropping the two and turning to his sensei.

"Don't you dare back chat me. Especially in front of someone who has transcended death itself. You couldn't even hold a candle to me. I will ensure this world burns for what it has done." growled Naruto before slamming his mouth shut.

 _'What did I just say? What am I becoming?'_ thought Naruto before looking to Kakashi.

"I apologize." said Naruto with Kakashi handing each of them a slip of paper.

"Take this. These are for the Chunin exams happening a week from now. During that time, you are to train or do whatever you wish of. Report to the academy after the week is up." said Kakashi before shunshinning away.

Pocketing the slip of paper, Naruto clicked his tongue as he walked away. What did he do? Why did he act in such a way? Why did he feel so angry then? Why did those words flow out his mouth? But as he was thinking at to what happened, an ABNU appeared before him wearing a Neko mask and had purple hair that flowed to the middle of her back.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are to report to the council at once." said the ANBU.

"Okay." said Naruto rolling his eyes and going with the ANBU.

When he reappeared, they waited outside the council room as he heard Hiruzen's voice on the other side. He seemed to be in a state of rage. No doubt because the civilian council was plotting something against him yet again. This wasn't the first time he appeared before the council. The first time he appeared here was because he fought back against a person who was after his life. Naruto was only 7 at the time. He was called to see the council then, after he injured the assailant.

When they heard Hiruzen's voice on the other side, the two entered the room. But when Naruto stepped through the doors, the smell of wet dog invaded his senses. And man did it put him off, badly. Looking over to Tsume Inuzuka, he found that she was giving off the smell. Must be due to the dogs she kept with her.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been called here because of the notion of what happened at Wave. It has come to our attention that you have brought in some wanted nin." said a civilian councilwoman.

"So what. They've been granted safe haven here." barked Naruto only to have a fat civilian councilman slam his hand on the table.

"You will know your place, demon. And you will answer our questions." he barked only to have Naruto moved with incredible speed and glare at him.

Everyone stared on in shock at what Naruto just did. One second he was standing by the ABNU, the next, he was before the councilman. How did he move that fast? No one could keep up.

"Let's get one thing straight here. I am nobody's pet. I never was, and never will be. As for the question? I already answered it. Dumb fuck." hissed Naruto with his eyes glowing red.

Danzou saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, please calm down. But the other reason why you are here is because you are to be given your inheritance." said Hiruzen holding out a scroll.

Snatching it away from Hiruzen, Naruto unraveled it and began to read. When he was done, Naruto handed it back to Hiruzen while a cocky smile graced his lips.

"So you're giving me my home that belongs to me. Glad to see that. But I also noticed that there was one more thing there." said Naruto with Hiruzen nodding his head.

"Yes, as it goes to show, you are probably the last Uzumaki in existance. So, by this decree, you have been placed under CRA. You are to take on multiple women to bring back the Uzumaki clan." said Hiruzen.

"And what if I don't want that?" asked Naruto.

"Then it is your decision. And we will respect that." said Hiruzen.

Adjorning the meeting, Naruto went his own way. But as he walked along the road, Naruto smelt the smell of wet dog yet again. And it seemed to be following him. Heading down a route no one knew of, he vanished in a torrent of bats and appeared right behind the one tailing him.

"Well well well. If it isn't Tsume Inuzuka acting like a stalker." said Naruto scaring the woman to death.

"I just wanted to know from you. What happened to you? Why do you seem different? And how did you do that?" she asked.

"So many questions. Come by to my new home, being the one I was given in my ineritance. There I will show you what I am." said Naruto.

Agreeing to this, they headed out and went their seperate ways. Naruto returned back to his apartment to inform Ahri, Zabuza and Haku that they will be moving now. And that he may have shown his power to someone by mistake. Oh well. If they try and tell anyone, they'd die through being bitten.

 **With Danzou.**

Walking along the hallways of ROOT as many ANBU were seen training in the powers stolen. Danzou made his way to a jail cell deep in the heart of ROOT. When he reached the door, he opened it and walked inside to reveal a woman with long flowing red hair that came to her waist.

This woman was perfect in every way. Her body was like that of a model, topped with DD cup breasts and a heart shaped face. The perfect MILF was what one would describe her as.

Danzou knelt down to her and lifted her head.

"Looks like your son has made quite the power for himself. It doesn't matter. It will belong to me soon. And when it does, there will be nothing left." cackled Danzou with the woman began to cry.

"Oh Naruto. Forgive me. I'm so sorry." sobbed the woman as Danzou left her alone.

"I just pray that you're okay." she said as her head dropped down.

 **And scene.**

 **So Hinata has decided to keep Naruto's secret hidden about the fact that he is a living vampire. Though he doesn't know how to pass on the gift.**

 **Not only that, but Naruto is placed under CRA to bring back the Uzumaki clan as well as being given his home that belonged to him. Heading back to tell Ahri and the others, he has shown Tsume the power he holds inside him.**

 **What will Tsume do with the knowledge that Naruto is the very being out of legends?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 5: The Dog And The Vampire.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dog And The Vampire

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the newest chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained his inheritance and has also been placed under CRA. This would bring back the Uzumaki clan and Naruto is to take on multiple women to do so.**

 **But with Tsume now seeing what Naruto could do with his power, she begins to think on it. Being instructed by Naruto to meet him at his family home that was given to him, he heads back to his apartment to bring the others to his new home.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: The Dog And The Vampire.

It was now rather late at night while the group waited for Tsume to arrive. Ahri, Zabuza and Haku recently moved all the stuff they owned into the house which was a rather large estate. Naruto and Ahri took the master bedroom as Zabuza took one room and Haku took another.

Telling them that he was placed under CRA came as a rather powerful shock to Ahri but not to Zabuza and Haku. The two accepted it as they knew this type of thing was done all the time. But Ahri voted against it.

She kept telling them that Naruto belonged to her and that was final. It took all three boys to calm down the raging demon that this was necessary and that it was to bring back the Uzumaki clan. Ahri still didn't like the idea, but when Naruto told her that he'd still be hers no matter what, it softened her up and she reluctantly agreed to share him.

With that mess sorted out, they sat there waiting for Tsume to arrive. But they soon knew she was coming as Naruto's nose picked up the smell of wet dog once again. But it seemed more weaker than last time.

Opening the door for them, they found not only Tsume but also Hana. Tsume's only daughter. The two walked in and looked to Naruto.

"So, what is this whole deal that you needed to talk here?" asked Tsume.

"As you saw in that alleyway. I vanished in a swirl of bats and reappeared behind you. That is what I'm getting to now. Ahri, if you would be so kind." said Naruto with Ahri walking over to her mate.

 **"Drink up, my love."** she purred as she moved her hair out the way.

Sinking his fangs into her neck as Ahri moaned out loud rather lewdly, as Naruto drank the blood from Ahri. Taking only a small amount and licking the hickey given to her which healed instantly, Naruto turned to the two women before him.

"I am what is known as a vampire now." said Naruto.

"But that's impossible. Vampires don't exist." said Hana.

"Then why is one standing before you?" asked Naruto as he moved with speed faster than the human eye could register and stood before the Inuzuka.

"How did you do that?" asked Tsume.

"Due to my transformation into a vampire. I've gained incredible power beyond human means. I can no longer use chakra but have gained something called Blood Magic as an alternative. I still retain my bloodline as an Uzumaki though." said Naruto as he showed them his fangs.

"Even if you are a vampire, shouldn't the sun hurt you?" asked Tsume with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"The sun is a bastard, I'll say that much. But it is managable once I'm fed. The sun hurts me the more I don't feed." said Naruto remembering how the sun burned him when he became a vampire.

"So, what do you know of this power you have?" asked Tsume.

"Not much I'm afraid. All I know is that I can use my blood as a weapon and that I'm insanely powerful and strong." replied Naruto with Tsume nodding her head.

"Well, the reason I'm here is also to do with you being on CRA. I've had a long talk with my daughter here and she has agreed to be one of your wives. We don't aim to gain you as a powerhouse. We just wish to help you." said Tsume.

 **"Is that it?"** querried Ahri clearly picking up something from her.

"Yup, that's it." said Tsume only to have Ahri snort at her statement.

 **"Judging by your pheremones, you want something else."** said Ahri with Hana going wide eyed and turning to her mother.

"Is that true?" asked Hana with Tsume blushing as her only means of answering.

"It is true. You do want something else." added Hana.

 **"More like someone else."** said Ahri as she payed careful attention to Tsume.

Finding that her eyes were darting to Naruto as her hands fidgeted with one another. Instantly, Ahri knew what was going on as a wicked smile graced her lips.

 **"Oh, Tsume you naughty girl."** said Ahri as everyone turned and looked at her.

"What?" asked Zabuza.

 **"Tsume here, likes her men younger than her. Oh you bad girl."** said Ahri as she walked over to Tsume.

 **"So, you have a crush on Naruto it seems."** she whispered into the Izunuka Matriark's ear only to make Tsume blush harder.

"Yes." she replied in a whisper as Ahri looked at her.

 **"Seeing that Naruto is to bring back the Uzumaki clan, I have no reason to not share him. It took some convincing, but I am going to offer you this. I'm offering you a chance to sleep with him. But only when you want to."** said Ahri as Tsume blushed and thanked her.

With Hana now staying with the vampire, Naruto got down to business with her in discussing what to do now that she was living here.

"Rule 1:..." began Naruto holding up a finger. "...Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone that I am a vampire. Should anyone find out, I will be forced to kill you and the one you told."

"Understood." said Hana with Naruto raising another finger.

"And rule 2. Should I ever feel the urge, you are to provide me with blood. I am a vampire after all. And I must feed now and then." finished Naruto.

"Those terms are acceptable. I agree with those conditions." said Hana.

"Excellent. Now make yourself at home." said Naruto with them going about their day in the house.

Seeing that it was now late at night, they retired to their rooms and went to sleep. Ahri and Naruto slept together in the same bed.

When morning rolled around, Naruto found Ahri not with him but rather a pleasant smell. But then he heard some soft voices outside his door. It was Ahri and Hana.

Soon the door opened to show Hana in nothing but her bra and panties that were rather lacy and were a nice colour of black.

"Um, you hungry?" she asked with Naruto getting out of bed.

"I'm guessing this was Ahri's idea." said Naruto with Hana nodding her head.

"It was. She said I should make you nice and excited then let you have some blood." said Hana as she squirmed.

"Relax. I'm not going to force you into anything. Though I am getting a bit hungry." said Naruto smiling to reveal his fangs.

"Will you please be gentle? I never done this before." asked Hana as she blushed rather hard.

"I promise." said Naruto as he walked over to Hana and pulled her close to him.

Biting onto her neck, he was awarded with a moan as Hana felt Naruto's fangs pierce her flesh and hit right on the vein. She soon felt Naruto draining her a bit of blood. She placed a hand on his head as she pulled him close to her body. Thinking he had enough, Naruto removed his fangs and licked the wound.

"My thanks." said Naruto as they walked out the room and headed down to find Haku sitting on the couch along with Zabuza as a blood bag was slowly being filled.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"It was Haku's idea. Should we do this, then you have something for the road. Due to there only being four of us, production of blood bags will be slow. But seeing that more may join in, it won't be a problem." said Zabuza with the boy nodding his head.

"Okay." said Naruto as Ahri was seen walking in with some orange juice and some cookies.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Naruto went to answer it and found Hinata standing there rather happy. Letting her come in, she looked to the people in the home.

"Hello." she said making Zabuza and Haku raise an eyebrow.

"You aren't gonna attack us or question us?" asked Haku with Hinata shaking her head.

"Why would I? Your business is your own as well as your reasons." said Hinata.

"That's rather mature." said Haku.

"I know. Naruto? Do you need some blood?" asked Hinata unzipping her jacket and showing him her neck where he bit her previously.

Naruto felt his blood lust surface as he looked to the vein. His mouth soon opened and made his way to Hinata. But as he was about to bite down, Ahri stepped forward and hit him on the back of the head through a karate chop.

"What the hell Ahri?" asked Naruto looking to her.

 **"You're getting greedy Naruto. One feeding a day. Should I begin rationalising you?"** she barked in an authoritive tone.

"I'll behave." said Naruto.

"I went to your apartment and found it empty. When I went to the Hokage's office, he told me that you moved here." said Hinata with Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about. I wanted to tell you." said Naruto with Hinata shaking his head as she zipped up her jacket.

"It's fine. As long as you're happy." said Hinata with them heading out.

"Check you guys later." called Naruto as he closed the door.

"Such a nice girl." said Zabuza.

 **"That's Hinata Hyuga. Had a major crush on Naruto since he helped her one day. It's nice to see that she's taken a step closer to being forward about her feelings."** replied Ahri.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gained a new woman to take as a lover to help bring back the Uzumaki name. But seeing that Kushina is still alive and very much trapped in ROOT, what will Naruto do when he catches wind of this act?**

 **How will he react?**

 **Chapter 6: First Phase And Powers.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: First Phase And Powers

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had Hana join his harem to rebuild the Uzumaki clan.**

 **With Tsume being discovered to be liking Naruto by Ahri, she will be consumating this love with Naruto at a later stage. But what would happen when Naruto tells her the truth? About what she has gone through?**

 **As well, I'm adding Temari into the harem.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: First Phase And Powers.

It had been a week since Hana joined the group and began providing blood to the young vampire to prevent him from going out of control from a lack of blood. With Hinata helping where she could by either letting Naruto feed directly from her, but also donating blood for the vampire through blood packs.

Naruto had also learnt that when he feeds, he gains a specific power from the person's blood. For instance, when he feeds from Ahri, his speed is greatly enhanced, allowing him to move more faster. This speed was also fast enough for Naruto to break the sound barrier. Drinking blood from Haku from a blood bag or glass, Naruto is able to use cherry blossoms to attack people and even create a shield of ice around him. With Zabuza's blood, Naruto is able to create a demonic variant of Zabuza's mist. But this mist was powerful enough to rot the person's skin off and cause massive amounts of pain to the person. Hana's blood allowed Naruto's sense of smell to be heightened beyond compare. Where as with Hinata's blood, Naruto found he could see further than ever before and see the souls of any person he looks at.

But now it was time for the Chunin exams and Naruto was making his way to the exam venue. There he spotted his team mates and they made their way to the venue. Once they were inside, they began to talk with one another. Naruto made his way to Hinata with the two of them having a rather enjoyable talk.

But they soon were seated as Ibiki came into view and went over the exam rules. Naruto looked all over the place and found that there were many Jounin sitting at the sides of the room while they held clipboards. Learning from Ibiki that these people would be seeing if they cheated or not, they got the test underway. Hinata quickly grabbed something under her and gave it to Naruto. Looking under him, he found a blood bag. Looking to Hinata, he watched as she nodded her head and carried on with her test. Lowering his head to look like he was sleeping, Naruto drank the blood. Feeling his blood lust that was never there leave, he felt his power stir. But what happened next, was something unexpected.

Naruto collapsed on the desk and found himself outside his body. The room looked to be in a slow moving state as the Genin all wrote their answers. The entire area around him was red while the people were all black. Moving over to a few people he recorded their answers and soon returned to his body. Returning to his body, Naruto wrote down the answers that he recorded. Looking around to find that he wasn't caught at all, Naruto used the ability once again. This sure as hell was fun to use. With this, he could scout around the area and find any form of ambushes. Using it he found that he needed the answers for the last few questions. Looking to Hinata in the corner of his eye, he nodded to her and she leaned back. Using his ability, Hinata watched as Naruto's body dropped onto the table. Finding no form of breathing coming from his body, she soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

Of course this made her get the biggest fright of her life as she activated her Byakugan then and there. Finding an outline of Naruto in his field of vision, she let him read her answers and then watched as the outline of him vanish and Naruto's body move again and write down the answers recorded.

She had to ask him what he just did when they leave the exam room. With the time running out, they got the final question underway.

"Alright maggots. The final question is a rather hard one. If you wish to not take it, by all means, leave. But know that if one leaves, the team goes along with you." said Ibiki in a rather dark tone.

Naruto meerly smirked as he propped his feet up and leaned back in his seat. That type of scare tactic wasn't going to even work on him. He was after all a vampire. A creature of the night that could bring the darkest dreams down upon you. This was nothing to him.

Slowly but surely, people got up and walked out the room. Naruto scoffed at this. Such cowards. After a few minutes, Ibiki told them that they all passed and that they were to move onto the next stage of the exam. Just as they were about to continue, a black blur shot out of no where with the black thing unwraveling to reveal a banner with Anko standing before the.

"Alright you worms. Anko, the sexiest woman in all of Konoha is here." said Anko as Ibiki peered from behind the banner.

"You're early Anko." said Ibiki with Anko looking to the group before her.

"You've gone soft Ibiki. Don't worry, I'll get them thinned out even more." said Anko telling them to meet her at the Forest of Death.

Everyone soon got up and walked out the room and made their way to the Forest Of Death. As they stood at the gate, Naruto spotted something in the treeline. Something that piqued his interest. But the person vanished behind the tree. Looking to Hinatat who stood next to him, she nodded to Naruto and ensured she kept her eyes open.

With the teams getting into their starting points, they got ready. The rules were simple. Survive in the Forest while taking a scroll that was not the one you had. A scroll of heaven or earth had to be taken to the centre of the Forest Of Death in order to complete this stage. Getting ready, Naruto made a mental note to not use his vampiric powers too much. He didn't want to be caught. He knew he was strong, and powerful at that. But something just told him to not show his powers too much. Soon the gun was heard and the teams rushed into the Forest Of Death.

Speeding down as fast as he could, Naruto used his vampiric speed to speed ahead of the group. He had to find that man. Telling Sasuke and Sakura that he would catch up later, he sped off away from them. Coming to a stop where he saw the man when he was outside, Naruto sniffed the air. He nearly threw up then and there.

"Man, that is nasty. That smell is bad. I can't even smell the blood. Oh well, guess follow the stink." said Naruto as he followed the scent.

Instead of jumping from one tree to the next, Naruto just vanished in a vortex of bats and flew through the trees. With his body broken up into millions of bats, he found that he could send a few this way and that, but they couldn't be too far apart from each other as it would make him feel like his body was being ripped apart. But as long as he could catch up to the man, he was fine. But he soon spotted someone jumping in the path he was going on. Returning to have the bats take his form again, Naruto found it was Hinata.

Jumping off the branch, Naruto dispersed into a vortex of bats and reformed right before her. Scarring her shitless which nearly made her fall to her death. If Naruto hadn't caught her, she'd be dead.

"Dammit Naruto. Don't do that." hissed Hinata with Naruto smiling to her.

"Sorry about that." said Naruto as he held her close.

"I take it you brushed off your team when you entered." said Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, seems you did the same. I thought that I'd help you with this." said Hinata with Naruto smiling to her.

"Thank you so much." said Naruto as the two headed off in the direction the man went.

Naruto used his Bats ability while he kept up with Hinata. Soon they tracked him down and watched from their tree perch. Naruto reformed his body as he looked to the man. Hinata looked to him and held out her hand.

"Lunch is served. I guess." she said as Naruto licked his fangs.

Vanishing in a volley of bats once more, Naruto zeroed in on the man and reappeared before him. The man didn't have time to think as Naruto latched his mouth onto his neck and began to drink up the blood in the man's veins. The blood tasted awful, but man was Naruto going through his mind. One thing that he soon spotted was a memory of the man as he stood before a woman with blood red hair, cladded in rags and chained to the wall.

She kept muttering his name and repeatedly apologizing for something. There was no mistaking it. It had to be his mother. Searching through his memories again, Naruto found a secret entrance deep in the sewere system of Konoha. So that was why he smelt like shit. Literally.

He had to investigate this when he was done here with the second phase. He had to see about this woman who he had a strong feeling was his mother. He had to know. As well, he had to ensure that there was no other prisoners there. He had a feeling that there was. Removing his fangs from the man's neck, Naruto leaned against the tree and threw up the blood then and there. Hinata jumped down to Naruto and ushered sweet words to him as he threw the blood up.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"A woman. I think she is my mother. She kept saying my name and kept apologizing. Not only that, but a secret entrance in the sewers of Konoha." said Naruto with Hinata nodding her head.

"I know you have to do this. But first, you must need something to wash that horrible taste from your mouth." said Hinata as she opened her jacket and showed her neck to Naruto.

The bite marks she had were healed up rather nicely. But that wasn't going to be the case her anymore as Naruto clamped his mouth onto Hinata's neck and began to to drink from her. Keeping his mind focused on not causing pain to her, Naruto drank a nice helping help of blood before removing his fangs from her neck and thanking her for the meal. Both of them went their seperate ways to return to their teams. Naruto found them easily as he used his vampiric speed while Hinata tracked her team with her Byakugan.

 **With the vampire that bit Naruto.**

The raven haired beauty could be seen draining a victim of blood as she sat there in a dark alleyway of Konoha as she drained a person of his blood. This victim she easily seduced using her body. Seeing that she had a rocking body to begin with. Removing her fangs from the man's neck, she walked out and wiped away any traces that she was a vampire. Her red eyes died out to be a beautiful emerald green once more.

As she walked about the streets of Konoha, she began to think on how she was going to to keep that man's mouth shut. She did think about running away from the village. But stopped herself when she realized that she injected her venom into the man. Should it play out, her venom would kill the man easily. Her venom was quite potent. But if there was any slim chance that he would survive. Then he'd become a Nightlord vampire like she was. But that was such a rarity now.

Plus, the more ethical way to turn someone was to give vampire blood to the person and them drink it. After that, kill the person and poof. Instant vampire. But seeing that should you give a human the blood of a vampire, the person becomes a lesser vampire when they turn. Making that vampire a subordinate to the one who turned him/her.

But as she walked past some people, ignoring the lustful stares she got from them, she overheard a conversation.

"Hey, did you hear? Apparently the demon brat attacked a councilman." said a woman.

"Nah, I heard he moved so fast, he ripped him apart. No one could see his speed. Lord Hokage said it was so fast, the Sharingan may not even keep up." said another woman.

"I heard his eyes turned colour from warm blue to demonic red when he lost his temper." said a woman.

Ducking into an alleyway to think, the raven haired vampire began to think. It was impossible. How was this even possible. Her venom was potent beyond compare. It should've killed him. She was certain of that. How was he still alive? But then it hit her.

"Oh fuck." she said as she sped away, hoping to track him down.

"If what they said is true. Then I just created a Nightlord vampire. A vampire who is on par with my own ranking and strength. This is bad. If he can't control this power. Then the existance of the vampire will be gone for good." she said as she moved through the village to track him down.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has just completed the first stage of the Chunin Exams. With him now taking part in the next stage, he spots and man hiding in the trees. After draining him of blood, he learns of a woman in an underground base that keeps apologizing and calling his name. What does this mean?**

 **Not only that, but he is now going to find himself being hunted by the one who turned him into a vampire as she is to try and help him come to grips with his new powers. If she can't track him down and teach him how to control this amazing power, the vampire race will be exposed. And then hell will play as vampire hunters will start showing up.**

 **Oh? I didn't mention vampire hunters? Well the are in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 7: Vampire Mode.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Vampire Mode

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So with the Chunin Exams underway and them now in the second stage of the exams, Naruto has found a man he never saw before. With Hinata's aid, he tracked the man down and drained him of his blood. With Naruto finding various memories along with the one of a woman with blood red hair repeatedly calling his name and saying sorry over and over, Naruto begins to wonder what this means.**

 **Once this part of the exams are done, he will go and find out what this means.**

 **Not only that, the raven haired vampire that bit Naruto and injected her venom into him, is now on the hunt to track him down. With her overhearing that he moved with incredible speed and that his eyes changed to become red when enraged only spelt one thing. Naruto has turned into a Nightlord vampire. The highest ranking of vampire there is. Should he not be able to control these powers, there will be hell to play with as the existance of vampires will be exposed and vampire hunters will descend on the vampires once again. This time ridding them all for good.**

 **She can't have that. Not one bit.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Vampire Mode.

Finding his team hiding behind some bushes looking over some Shinobi, Naruto reappeared in a vortex of bats before jumping down by them.

"What up?" asked Naruto making them turn to him.

"Where were you?" barked Sakura.

"Had to take a shit." lied Naruto.

"Whatever, we've found a team that has the scroll we need." said Sasuke looking over the bushes.

But out of the blue, the people they were tracking attacked them. Or more like it was one person rather than three of them. Turned out the other two were just illusions.

The three of them jumped away as a snake shot out of no where. Naruto was hit away and flew into a tree before dropping down to the ground, hit rage growing after what just happened. All his mind could think of, was that he was a vampire. How could such a thing happen? Why did it turn out this way? Why was he swatted away so easily?

The man turned to Sasuke as a smile graced his lips.

"Ah, the last Uchiha. How marvelous." he said as he slowly walked over to Sasuke.

"Don't you dare." growled Naruto getting up only to find a rather large snake looking over to him.

Before Naruto knew it, he was swallowed whole by the snake. The group stared on as they watched the snake swallow and then curl up and go to sleep. With that out of the way, the man turned to Sasuke as he reached to his face and pulled it down to reveal a hideous yellow eye.

Instantly, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves witnessing their own deaths. It was horrifying to say the least as they stood, petrified in fear. Un able to move.

"My name is Orochimaru. And I have a rather nice present for you, Sasuke." he cooed as he made a handsign and walked to Sasuke.

But as he got close to Sasuke, the snake that was sleeping soon began to shake as the sounds of bats squeeking pierced the air. Sasuke snapped out it along with Sakura when the sound invaded their hearing as all three looked to the snake.

Instantly, out of no where, the snake exploded as Naruto stood there. A vortex of bats encompassing his body as a black aura flowed violently around him. His eyes were a pure blood red as his nails grew into claws.

But it didn't end there. Naruto soon began to clutch his chest as he felt a rather hot and stinging sensation burst through his body. And out of no where, Naruto's body exploded as blood went everywhere as his body took on a rather evil appearance. His ears became slightly longer, wings grew out his back as his fingers became three along with his feet becoming web like along with his teeth becoming sharper. His skin also became extremely pale. A roared of an unholy kind erupted from his lips as he soon began to hover as a red energy flowed off his body. ( **A.N.** Vampire Lord from Skyrim.)

Orochimaru stared on in horror as he stared on at Naruto. What the hell did this boy become? He looked like a demon. Probably even more worse than a demon. Like a creature out of a living nightmare.

"What the heck are you?" growled Orochimaru.

His only answer was when the creature sped so fast he didn't see it coming. Naruto stood opposite Orochimaru, an arm in his clutches as his eyes were fixed as if he was in a trance. Orochimaru howled in pain as he clutched the stub where his arm should be. Looking to the monster as it tossed away the arm, he found fear grip him like nothing he ever experienced before. Such power.

Thinking it would be wise to not take on this monster, Orochimaru made a tactical retreat, just as a woman with raven hair and emerald green eyes came into the picture to find Naruto in this state. She clicked her tongue as she clicked her knuckles.

"Finally found you. Not good. Looks like you've already awakened your Vampire Mode." she said as wings burst out her back and her eyes shifted to red.

Naruto meerly roared as he charged at the woman before him, but he found himself knocked away and slamming into a tree. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't even keep up as they watched Naruto get out from the tree and charge at the woman before them. Thinking he could tace their movements and copy them, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Imagine his hatred when he found he still couldn't keep up.

But to Seraphim, she was fighting someone who was in a hell rage. She had seen this before. But she had to stop him from going on a killing spree. Deciding to end this now, she grabbed the hand that camer from Naruto that was intented to strike her down, she twisted and pinned Naruto beneath her as she created a sword out of leaves.

"Calm yourself, new blood. No one is going to hurt you. Stop this madness." she ordered as Naruto thrashed around while under her.

Naruto continued to thrash, but soon his thrashing about began to die out as he calmed down and his body turned back to normal, with the woman going in for a bite of blood. Getting off the vampire and licking the small trickle of blood that trickled down her lips, the woman looked to the two others there as she vanished in a swirl of leaves that looked nothing like a shunshin.

"What the heck was that?" asked Sakura looking to Sasuke.

"They're strong. Like watching two powerful forces clashing for dominance. Incredible. That power should belong to me." growled Sasuke as they picked up Naruto only to find a gift on the ground.

It was the scroll they needed. Taking it and heading to the tower in the middle, they solved the riddle and had Naruto placed into a bed with Naruto staying as motionless as possible. Or should it be said that he was motionless. As if he was dead. Looking at how creepy Naruto lay there, Sakura turned to Sasuke who stood at the doorway.

"You will always be better then him." she said as Sasuke's expression turned sour.

"That power. I deserve it. Not him. I do." growled Sasuke before storming off.

 **With the raven haired vampire.**

Coming to a stop that she saw in the memories she saw through Naruto's blood, she found the house easily. Walking over to the house, she knocked onto the door.

Haku opened the door as he gazed at the goddess before him. She was absolutely stunning. As if Kami herself came down to earth.

"Can I help you?" asked Haku with the girl walking in.

"Where is the vampire's mistress?" barked the woman with Haku closing the door.

"Upstairs." said Haku with Zabuza looking to the woman as he sat there, filling up another blood pack for Naruto to feed from.

Haku went up the stairs as he went to call Ahri. After a few minutes, both Ahri and Hana could be seen walking down the stairs as they looked at the raven haired beauty before them.

 **"You wanted to see me?"** asked Ahri stopping before the woman.

"I did. My name is Seraphim. I am a vamire, much like your mate." said Seraphim.

 **"Then that would explain you've been aquainted with the man who is my mate."** said Ahri with Seraphim folding her arms.

"That's not even why I'm here. I don't care if he's so good in bed. All I care about is his training. That power will consume him. He needs to be trained." barked Seraphim as Ahri's eyes widened.

 **"It was you. The one that bit him. I can't say that I like your methods. But why did you do that?"** hissed Ahri.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to turn him into a Nightlord. But sadly, he is one right now. He must control this power. I will train him. If not, then my race will become extinct for good this." said Seraphim with Ahri lowering her head.

 **"Naruto has been struggling on occasions to learn this power. And seeing that you're the one that turned him... I say you do it."** said Ahri in defeat.

"Excellent, it's decided. I shall live here." said Seraphim.

 **With Naruto.**

Slowly opening his eyes as he sat up while a groan escaped his lips, Naruto got out the bed and found his team no where to be found. Slowly walking out the room, Naruto stumbled slightly as he used the wall as support. His vision slightly blurry as he stumbled through the corridors. In his vision, despite being blurry, red veins pulsed through them. He could sense and smell the blood of those around him.

His stomach growled as he groaned at how he had nothing to feed on. Spotting a band of sunlight that burst through the window, Naruto stumbled away from it as he soon bumped into Temari. The Suna Kunoichi that was partaking in the exams as well. Temari spun around as she glared at the person behind her. But before she could voice her protest, Naruto, without warning, bit down on her neck and began to drain her blood.

Temari's eyes shot open as she felt her blood leave her and flow into this creep's mouth. Naruto felt his blood lust die out and his vision returning to him as he removed his fangs from her neck. Naruto felt rather ashamed for doing that to her and apologized before moving away from her. But soon felt his hand be grabbed by her as she held eyes of wonder and confusion.

"What did you just do?" she barked to the man before which was rather cute to her.

"I'm sorry. I was just rather hungry. Please forgive me." said Naruto.

Temari soon pieced it together. This guy was hungry, and seeing that he's now satisfied from the bite he gave her only spelt one thing. She too was into the supernatural much like Hinata. She was curious and fascinated by it as well.

"Are you a..." she trailed as she brought her lips to his ear. "...vampire?"

Naruto feared that he may have been compromised on how he was a vampire. Getting ready to bite her and drain her completely, he back up from her as he bared his fangs. Temari threw her hands up as she shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I swear." she said.

"I don't believe you." growled Naruto.

"I've had a strong curious nature for the supernatural. My favorite is vampires. Please, are you a vampire?" she asked.

Sensing to see if she was telling the truth, Naruto found that she was. Removing any hostility to her, Naruto nodded his head. Temari was completely blown away. All her life, she had a deep fascination for the vampire. And now that Naruto confessed that he was one, only showed that it was real. Vampires did exist. This was incredible.

"How did you become one?" she asked.

"I was bitten by a vampire for no reason. She injected something into me and the next thing I knew. I was a vampire." said Naruto giving her a summarised version of how he became a vampire.

"Is there a cure?" asked Temari.

"I don't think there is one." said Naruto.

"But why did you attack me out of the blue like that?" asked Temari.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to bite you like that. I was just really hungry. Which I don't understand. Because before I transformed, I was fully fed." said Naruto.

"Transformed?" questioned Temari.

"I don't even know that myself. A lot remains as unknowns for me." said Naruto.

"Either way, I'm glad I met a real vampire. Everything I've read is now true. Thank you. And I swear. I will keep your secret hidden." said Temari before walking away.

"Man, I should find out what the hell I just did." said Naruto before he himself walked off to find his team.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has awakened a powerful vampire form that he can use to fight. But what's this? The vampire that turned Naruto has shown up and managed to knock him out. With Naruto needing to learn how to use this powers, the vampire that bit him, named Seraphim has chosen to live with the new vampire.**

 **Not to mention, Temari has just met a real life vampire. All the stories she read about the supernatural have just become a reality. Promising to keep Naruto's secret hidden, she goes about her day like nothing happened.**

 **What will happen to Naruto when he learns that the vampire that turned him is now living with him.**

 **Chapter 8: Red Eyes.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Red Eyes

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained a powerful transformation ability that caused his to shift into his Vampire Mode.**

 **With Seraphim making her appearance and stopping Naruto before he went on a killing spree, she manages to stop him. Learning that what she did to him resulted in Naruto to become a vampire, she decides to live in his home and train him when he gets back to the house.**

 **Hopefully Naruto can learn how to use this awesome new power he holds inside.**

 **Not only that, but Temari has been shown that vampires do exist after what Naruto did to her. Which was an accident by the way. With Temari agreeing to keep Naruto's real identity of being a vampire, she goes about her day as if nothing happened.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Red Eyes.

With the second stage of the exams now completed, the teams that had been thinned out by exactly half were now taken into a hall where they'd be doing a one vs one match up by random selection. Many names came through the screen and stopped on two names.

Naruto didn't even watch the screen. His mind was occupied on too much. For one, he clearly remembered he was fully fed thanks to Hinata giving him some blood when he killed that man after drinking his blood and throwing it up.

But when he transformed, he was blood starved when he turned back to normal. Then there was that raven haired woman. She stopped him from going on a rampage. But what she did made him think. Sure it was the same one that bit him, but there was something even more than that.

He felt like there was a connection. Like there was a huge amount of information he was missing. Like a puzzle piece as missing preventing from this to be complete. And then there was the memory of that man he drained completely. That memory of that woman apologizing and calling his name. What the heck was going on here.

His mind was so occupied that he failed to notice it was now into the 4th match already and he was facing up against Kiba. The Inuzuka jumped over the railing while Naruto meerly walked down the stairs. Not even bothering with the fact that Kiba was even throwing snotting remarks at him for how much of a weakling he was. And how he was going to wipe the floor with Naruto.

Naruto just scoffed at this statement as he imagined Kiba trying to take him down. Clearly Kiba didn't know anything about the power of a vampire. Once Naruto was standing opposite Kiba, Genma told them to begin.

"Look at you. You don't even so strong. I'd love to show you what power is." said Kiba arrogantly.

"That's rich coming from you. Clearly you don't even know what true power is." said Naruto as a hand moved to be over his face.

Closing eyes only to shoot them open 3 seconds after, Kiba found himself standing before a large torrent of bats as they chirped and screeched at him. Their dangerous red eyes, hungry for the blood that coursed through his veins while Naruto moved to Kiba while in his Vampire Mode flew over to him. Kiba dropped to the floor as Akamaru trembled in fear at what they both just saw. There was no way that was real. yet it felt like it was. So much power it wasn't even funny. Genma and everyone looked at the scene before them while Gaara meerly shook in fear but only slightly.

"Mother is afraid." said Gaara making his siblings look to him.

"That can't be good. For this kid to make Gaara afraid like that, shows that this guy ins't fucking around." said Kankuro as Temari nodded.

"That's power, right there." said her hand traveled to where Naruto bit her.

Naruto meerly walked to Kiba similar to how a wolf does with its prey. Kiba's eyes were glued to Naruto's glowing ones. It was incredible. This intense feeling of absolute fear radiated from Naruto's every pore as he kept his eyes locked with Kiba's. But Kiba soon steeled himself and decided to fight back against this creature.

Popping a pill and feeding one to Akamaru, they attacked Naruto. Both were seen drilling towards Naruto as they attacked with everything they had. But Naruto wasn't having any of it. This was such a game to him. Why not play with your food? Grabbing Akamaru and Kiba, Naruto threw them so hard they crashed into the wall under the balcony. Turning to them, Naruto created a few wind slicers in the air. Thanks to Temari's blood. He could do that. Firing a few at Kiba, he watched as the Inuzuka jumped out the way, only to find Naruto already in the air.

"Too slow." said Naruto as he back handed Kiba into the ground.

Kiba instantly slammed into the floor as a massive crater burst through the area. Naruto meerly dropped down as he folded his arms and walked away.

"Such a shame. And here I was hoping you be a better challenge for me." said Naruto only to turn and see Kiba struggling to stay on his feet.

"I will beat you." barked Kiba as he saw Akamaru laying to the side.

Naruto meerly shook his head as he sped to Kiba and grabbed his neck, lifting him up into the air and began to squeeze.

"I don't think you realize the situation you're in. I am not to be messed with. I am more powerful than you. I could very easily snap your neck should I choose it." said Naruto as his eyes grew a more stronger red as Naruto bared his fangs.

"Stop this." said Hiruzen.

"Why should I?" barked Naruto.

"Please stop this." asked Kuernai as she shunshinned to be before Naruto.

Red eyes met with demonic red eyes. Naruto took in the woman before him as he rather enjoyed the sight her was seeing. Licking his lips as he took a nice helping hand of the scent of her blood. Oh wow. Such a rather delicious scent.

"Hm, grapes. Delicous." said Naruto making Kurenai arch an eyebrow.

Throwing Kiba down, Naruto walked off as Genma called the match. Leaning against the railing, Naruto began to have a nice conversation with Hinata. But as the two talked, the screen flashed up and showed two names. Neji and Hinata.

This was bad. Naruto knew the Branch family had a rather strong grudge against the Main family. Something about some trivial bullshit that Naruto didn't care for. Warning Hinata to be careful, he wished her luck as he looked at the match.

As he watched the match, he found that Kurenai was approaching him. Standing before the vampire she whispered into his ear.

"Why did you say that I smell like grapes?" she whispered.

"Oh. That was the smell of your blood. It smelt like grapes." said Naruto licking his lips.

"Are you into S&M like Anko?" asked Kurenai worried that Naruto may have benn infected by the snake Jounin.

Naruto meerly chuckled as he shook his head.

"Not even close. In fact, I'd be willing to show you sometime. But you must keep it a secret." said Naruto looking to the match.

He found Hinata on equal ground with Neji, but the boy had a rather dark side to what was happening. These matches were meant to be about proving strength. Naruto could sense some personal tension in the situation. His suspisions were confirmed when Neji gave a strike to Hinata's lung, making her cough out a bit of blood.

His teeth grinded against each other as how this bastard attacked his woman. How dare he? But seeing Kushina fight back but with more power, Naruto found her to be rather on par with Neji once more. She had come so far with everything. Naruto was proud of her. But he soon went wide eyed as he gasped in shock when Neji made a move and struck her heart this time.

"You don't even deserve such a name. You're a disgrace to our family. You're a disgrace to the Hyuga name. You don't even know what it means to have a person you cared for ripped from you. Of course you don't. Why should you? You look down on everyone." hissed Neji giving Hinata blow after blow to her chest.

Hinata cried out in pain as blood flowed out her mouth. That was it. Naruto vanished in a vortex of bats and was instantly standing between Neji and Hinata, Neji's hand in Naruto's hands. His eyes glazed with hatred as Naruto stared at Neji.

"Enough." growled Naruto with Neji scoffing.

"This doesn't concern you. I suggest you leave before you get hurt." said Neji only for Naruto to remain unphased by the threat.

"You do realize you're talking to someone far beyond your own understanding. I outrank you in everyway." barked Naruto.

"As if. You don't even have the power to take me down." hisses Neji only for Naruto to begin squeezing the wrist of Neji.

Neji cringed and wimpered as how Naruto was crushing his wrist. Dropping to one knee, Neji begged Naruto to let go. But Naruto kept his grip strong and continued to put pressure on the wrist. It wasn't long until several Jounin came and stopped Naruto by holding Kunai to his throat.

"Naruto, stop this." ordered Kakashi.

"Why should I. He hurt Hinata. I do not tolerate such insolent behavior." growled Naruto.

"Please Naruto. Release him." asked Hinata from behind her Vampire crush.

Slowly letting go of Neji who took his slightly damaged wrist into a hand, Naruto turned to Hinata and layed a hand on her as a smile graced his lips.

"I will do anything for you." said Naruto as Hinata collapsed into his arms, blood flowing out her mouth.

Shooting as fast as he could, Naruto sped to a hospital to look at her and see if she was okay. While he was away, they began to draws for the final matches. Seeing that Naruto wasn't around, they found his number was to be number 1. While Neji got a number 2. Looks like they'd be versing each other in the finals.

When Naruto arrived at the hospital he placed Hinata on a bed and pulled open her jacket to see whta was wrong with her. As he assessed her, the door slid open to reveal Seraphim standing there. She leaned against the door as she looked from the one on the bed to Naruto.

"There is a way to save her." said Seraphim with Naruto spinning on his feet to look at her.

"How? Tell me." ordered Naruto with Seraphim walking over to Naruto.

"Your blood is actually a saving grace. But it is permanent. No switches. But it must be her option." said Seraphim laying a hand on Hinata with her eyes slowly opening.

"There is a lot of damage done to you by the one you fought against. You will die seeing he struck your heart. There is a way to save you." said Seraphim.

"How?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto feeds you his blood." said Seraphim.

"I can do that?" asked Naruto with Seraphim nodding her head.

"By feeding a human the blood of a vampire, the human becomes a vampire. But seeing that it is the blood of a vampire and not the venom, you will become the one who turned you. You will become his underling. A subordinate." said Seraphim.

"Just feed her my blood. That's it?" asked Naruto with Seraphim nodding.

"That's it. I'll get a blood pack ready." she said walking out.

"It's your choice Hinata." said Naruto as Hinata placed a hand on his cheek.

"Do it." she commanded.

Biting his wrist, Naruto held it out for Hinata. Placing her lips over the wound, Hinata drank up the blood given to her and instantly, he body felt hot. So hot in fact that she brushed Naruto's arm away rather fast as she began to cough up some blood, followed by her no longer moving.

The door slid open to reveal Seraphim standing there with three blood packs. One for her, one for Naruto and one for the soon to be vampire.

"Congratulations. You've just made a vampire." said Seraphim as they waited for Hinata to move.

"How long until she wakes up?" asked Naruto.

"A few minutes, hours. It varies from person to person." said Seraphim.

A few minutes went by and Hinata soon breathed in rather sharply as she surged to be sitting on the bed. But her skin soon began to burn while her face scrunched from the pain. Shooting into a corner, she watched as her skin repaired itself. Her eyes were still their standard lavender colour, but now had a slight red to them. Seraphim walked over to the vampire fledgeling, and handed her the blood pack.

Hinata took it and found it smelt so delicious. She downed it instantly. And just like that, her transformation into a vampire was complete. However, her eyes stayed as they were with the red tint in them.

"Welcome to the vampire life." said Seraphim.

Hinata slowly got up and smiled to Naruto but then realized that she could no longer supply Naruto with blood, seeing that she was now a vampire. Hanging her head, she made her way to Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I can no longer supply you with blood." said Hinata reading up that once a human becomes a vampire, feeding is no longer on the table for the one who turned them.

"That's no problem." said Naruto slinging an arm around her and bringing her close to him.

"But thank you for saving me." said Hinata smiling to him, showing him her fangs.

"No problem." said Naruto giving a smile as well.

"This is all touching and shit. But seeing that you've got a month to get trained up, I'm gonna be teaching you how to control your powers as a vampire." said Seraphim with Naruto shaking his head.

"I want to first find the woman calling my name. Then you can train me." stated Naruto only to be slammed against the wall by Seraphim.

"You'd rather abandon your training over some bitch you know nothing about? You'd be going against vampire laws. The only time you save someone, is if you wish to have them as a mate, or an underling." snarled Seraphim with Naruto breaking from the hold.

"I'd rather do the one thing I know. Save her. I don't give a shit about training. It's been eating me away. I am going to save her." growled Naruto.

"You're making a grave mistake." hissed Seraphim.

"Check for the worry in my eye." retorted Naruto before jumping out the window.

 **And scene.**

 **So the next stage of the Chunin exams have begun and now Naruto has turned Hinata into a vampire. More importantly, his underling. With such a thing now happening, Hinata will have to come to grips with the power she holds.**

 **Can she master this awesome power?**

 **Not only that, but Naruto has passed up a golden opportunity to learn how to harness his vampire powers. For the sake of a memory from the man he killed. The woman calling his name and repeatedly saying sorry.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 9: Vampiric Kin.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Vampiric Kin

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had turned Hinata into his vampire underling. With Seraphim telling him of what had to be done to save her life, Naruto turns Hinata into a vampire.**

 **With Hinata no longer able to give Naruto blood, she chooses to learn what it truly means to be a vampire. Even though she is a subordinate to Naruto, she is still grateful that Naruto saved her like that. Even though it was through a means of turning her into what Naruto is.**

 **With Naruto also refusing to learn from Seraphim to harness the power of the vampire, Naruto goes to find the one who calls his name and keeps saying sorry.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Vampiric Kin.

Making his way into the streets of Konoha, Naruto looked around and found headed to a sewer entrance. The thought of what he would find down there kept playing in his mind. He didn't know what to expect at all.

But he kept his mind strong and opened a manhole to the sewers. Jumping down into the sewer, Naruto found he could see rather well in the dark. Must be because of his vampire powers. Using the man's memories as a map, Naruto followed the path that the man took and soon came to a dead end.

Reaching out, he found a brick that was slightly pushed out. Pushing it in, he smiled as a clicking sound echoed through the sewers as a secret entrance opened up. Walking in, he found a large underground area that was rather impressive. Walking over to the railing, Naruto peered down and found it went of for miles. How deep does this thing go? He wondered.

But he soon heard the sounds of people muttering, and then shout out when they spotted him. Vanishing in a vortex of bats, Naruto appeared before them and drained them of blood. Dropping the last man, Naruto found that this underground base, was actually called ROOT. A group of ANBU trained under Danzou to be loyal pets to him and him alone.

Not only that, but many sinister experiments were conducted here as well. Trying to fuse cells with others to create the perfect soldier in a sense. The idea sickened him beyond compare actually. But it didn't end there. From what he saw in the one guy's memories, he found that the woman begging for forgiveness from Naruto, was being used to supply cells to Danzou in order to create a powerful soldier. Not only that, but Danzou was actually planning to now create the perfect soldier through her. And the way he was planning on doing it, was by having every ROOT ANBU rape her one by one. Should she conceive, the raping will stop. But continue again once she has given birth. Such an idea of a woman being defiled like that absolutely drove him over the edge. So much so, that Naruto didn't realize it until it happened, when he found himself already in his Vampire Mode.

He had to get to her now. Or she will end up an empty husk, raped constantly by many men in ROOT. Shooting off as his wings flapped behind him making his speed even faster, he made his way down the halls and levels of ROOT.

 **With Danzou.**

Sitting at his desk that was right at the bottom of the base, Danzou signed the papers he had before him. Such an idea of doing that to Kushina never crossed his mind until now. It was perfect. Have her become pregnant with one of the dozens of men in ROOT. Use the child as a weapon for him to use as he saw fit. Repeat until she either dies, or can no longer conceive. He'd be the first to break her in. Seeing that the time was right, he head out the room and to Kushina's cell.

But little did he know, was that he had an intruder. And it was in the form of a vicious, angry vampire.

Opening the cell door, he made his way inside as he took off his clothing to reveal his body to Kushina who hung her head as she contemplated on how this happened. All she remembered was giving birth to Naruto. The next she was here. Her cells and DNA ripped torturously from her body. Looking up she saw Danzou standing there as he jacked himself off, getting hard from her as a smile plastered his face.

"Get ready you demon slut. Because you're gonna give ROOT more soldiers right now." said Danzou as Kushina backed away, but couldn't as the shackles refused this.

"No, don't. Please I beg you. I'll do anything." she begged as her feet thrash about, desperately trying to move away from Danzou.

"Oh you will do it. Anything for me and ROOT. Should you no longer be able to conceive. You'll just be used as a cumdump." said Danzou as his member stood proudly before Kushina. Which wasn't that big at all.

"No, I don't want that. Please, don't do it." begged Kushina as images of herself being filled with many other men's cum sent shivers down her spine from the thought.

"Get ready. Here I go." said Danzou as he stood over her and unshackled her but not before putting on chakra surpressents on her along with strength resistors.

"No nonononono. Naruto!" she cried as Danzou lifted her up and positioned himself behind her.

But as he was about to plunge himself into Kushina's pussy, a ROOT ANBU came into view and bowed to Danzou.

Danzou clicked his tongue at how his fun was ruined before turning to the man.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" barked Danzou.

"I'm sorry Lord Danzou. But we have an intruder." said the ABNU.

"Then get rid of him. I'm about to grow ROOT." said Danzou.

"That's the thing, we've sent countless forces at the thing. But it just keeps vanishing into a volley of bats. And before we know it. 3 to 7 ROOT ABNU are dead before it." said the ROOT ANBU.

"Tsk. Then try and slow him down. I'm getting ready here to fuck this demon slut." barked Danzou with the ROOT ANBU moving away to carry out his orders.

"I hope you scream in pleasure. Slut." said Danzou as he brushed his cock past Kushina's lower lips.

Kushina shuddered from the feeling as a lone tear fell down her cheek as to what was about to befall her.

 **With Naruto.**

With the vampire now in his Vampire Mode, Naruto was rather pissed off. He was wasting time. These guys were obviously slowing him down by a large amount. He had to get to Kushina now. Or else it was too late. He didn't know why he was doing this other than the fact that he had to. Like some unseen force was making him do this. Like he had to find and keep her safe.

Thinking enough was enough, Naruto dropped down from his hovering form to now be on the ground. Naruto soon slammed his hands on the ground as a roar escaped his lips. From the stone ground emerged something never seen before. It was completely made up of the ground itself as rocks floated everywhere as it looked to the forces before it. Pointing at the ROOT ANBU before him, Naruto commanded the beast to attack them. And attack it did.

Leaving the rock beast to handle this, Naruto vanished in a vortex of bats once again and sped down furth and further. Time was of the essence. His very body was on such a high with the amount of blood in the air and the amount of adrenaline coursing through his veins. But rage was also being mixed into the equation as Naruto moved more and more faster. Reforming back to be in his Vampire Mode again, Naruto slammed into the ground as he flew over to the cell that housed Kushina.

When he arrived he saw two things. The first was Kushina being in tears. The next was Danzou who was behind her howling in laughter as he thrusted in and out of her. This of course drove Naruto into a hell rage as he sped and grabbed Danzou. Pulling him off Kushina and throwing him through the cell wall. Not into it, through it. Bricks and rock went everywhere as Danzou coughed out a lot of blood when he came to a skidding halt a few feet away from the cell of Kushina.

Turning around as she hid her body, Kushina soon felt fear grip her as she stared at the moster before her. A 7 foot tall beast that was out of her deepest nightmares stood there, looking at Danzou as its wings beat a bit before folding again.

The beast then turned to Kushina and knelt down. Kushina turned away from the beast as she couldn't bare the thought of looking it in the eyes in fear of losing her mind should she.

"Please. Don't hurt me." she cried.

Naruto meerly stared at her. He knew his Vampire Mode was terrifying. But to do this, was on another level. Seeing that she was in the process of being raped, it was understandable as her fear was on a new level when he made himself known.

"How dare you interrupt me in my session? You will pay for this..." trailed Danzou as he looked at the brick and stone wall he was thrown out of.

"How in the world? That wall was meant to be unbreakable. It was even infused with chakra." he stated as Naruto came out from the cell and glared at him.

 **"Hurt her..."** started Naruto. **"You pay."**

And just like that, Naruto vanished and reappeared before Danzou and kicked him in the ribs, a loud snapping sound echoed across the area as Danzou was sent, rocketing into the wall of the base. Naruto soon reappeared before Danzou and grabbed him a second time. Throwing him high into the air, Naruto flew after him. Once he was high enough, Naruto punched Danzou in the gut, sending him into the ground as a massive crater was made upon impact with the ground.

"What are you?" asked Danzou struggling to get back onto his feet.

Naruto stayed silent as he used his wings and hovered to Danzou. Soon, Danzou felt fear like never before. In all his days, the old Warhawk never felt fear before. Up until now. This monster before him. Was like a monster that came from the very depths of Hell itself. Crawling backwards as Naruto stood over him, Danzou began to think on how to get out of this.

"Please, spare me. I'll do anything. Just don't hurt me." begged Danzou.

 **"Hurt her..."** said Naruto again. **"You pay."**

Grabbing Danzou by the throat, Naruto lifted him up to where his feet were dangling off the floor. Danzou choked as he struggled to break free from the iron grasp of the vampire before him.

Naruto reached out and grabbed the man by the head and pulled. Instantly, as if ripping paper, Danzou's head was removed from his shoulders. Danzou of course, died instantly. Dropping the body and not even wanting to bother with draining the blood, Naruto howled in victory as he soon transformed back to normal with steam flowing off his body as he took on his human form once more. Shaking his head at how woozy he was after going into Vampire Mode, Naruto made his way back into the cell where he found Kushina sitting there as she shook in fear.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." said Naruto throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't believe you." said Kushina with a hiss.

"Relax, I'm here to save you." said Naruto as he knelt before her.

Kushina took in the man before and instantly felt like she was seeing a ghost.

"Minato?" she asked with Naruto shaking his head.

"No, sorry. I'm Naruto." he said with Kushina going wide eyed.

"Naruto? You're okay? But how? What was that?" she asked only to find herself being scooped up in Naruto's strong arms while she was laying in them bridal style.

"Rather ask the questions when we're out of this place." said Naruto as he used his strength to rocket them straight into the air with them landing on a platform.

"My name is Kushina, your mother. My son." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek at how she was reunited with her son.

"Nice to meet you." said Naruto as he continued to jump up to the top where he came in.

 **And scene.**

 **Aw, Naruto is reunited with his mother. And just in time too as she was almost about to become a sex toy and cumdump to the many forces of ROOT. With Danzou now dead, ROOT will be disbanded as they no longer have a leader.**

 **But as long as Kushina is safe. That's the main thing. As long as she is safe. Naruto can now rest easy knowing that he found out who this woman was. But what will happen now seeing that Seraphim stated she will not teach him?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 10: Full Control.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Vampiric History

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the place we left off was where Naruto had gone into ROOT and saved Kushina, his mother, right before Danzou could fully rape and and cum inside her.**

 **FInding her and saving her from ROOT by killing Danzou and nearly the entire of ROOT, Naruto has taken Kushina to his house where she can be safe.**

 **With her now safe, Naruto can focus on training on how to use his powers properly. But seeing that Seraphim said she wouldn't train him, things are going to be a bit complicated.**

 **Or is it?**

 **As well, I'm adding Naegleria Nebiros from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? as well. Oh yeah, she's in there. And yes, Kushina is in the harem as well.**

 **As well, this chapter has been renamed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Vampiric History.

Arriving at the house and opening the doors, Naruto walked in and found the usual sight of two people giving blood. But this time instead of Haku and Zabuza, it was Ahri and Hana.

"Welcome home." said Hana before both of them looked to the naked woman in Naruto's arms.

 **"Who's this?"** asked Ahri.

"This is Kushina. My mother, it would seem." said Naruto setting Kushina down on her feet and him taking off his coat and throwing it over her.

"But how is that possible? Kushina was presumed dead during the attack of Ahri?" said Hana.

"Uzumaki's can survive a lot. I was in a lot of pain after having Kyuubi removed from me, but I blacked out soon after that. The next thing I knew, I was in a cell in ROOT, and about to be raped by Danzou and his ANBU to produce more ROOT ANBU. If my son hadn't intervened, I'd have had my mind broke from being raped by so many men." said Kushina.

 **"I was wondering where you had gone off to. I remember seeing a man grab you while I was being sealed into my mate."** said Ahri with Kushina arching an eyebrow before gasping in shock.

"You're...?" she trailed with Ahri nodding her head.

 **"Yes, my old jailer. I'm Kyuubi. My real name is Ahri. And I'm Naruto's mate."** said Ahri with Kushina looking to her son.

"You're mated to Kyuubi?" she said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"She gave me a deal. Her blood, for me being her mate. I was hungry at the time." said Naruto with Kushina arching an eyebrow.

"That's another thing I want to know. What was that form you took when you rescued me. And what do you mean by, blood?" asked Kushina as Seraphim appeared in a flurry of leaves.

"Simple really. Your son here is a vampire. Or better yet, the highest ranking of vampire you get. A Nightlord." said Seraphim as Naruto scolded the one who turned him as Hinata came down the stairs and saw the scene before her.

"Why are you here? I thought you said you won't train me." barked Naruto with Seraphim smiling as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh that? I was simply testing you. See, vampires share one rule among us. Regardless of what rank you are. Never abandon family. Should you have chosen to be trained without going to save this woman, I've told you to die in a hole. But you passed it because you followed the rule set by vampires. Well done." congratulated Seraphim.

"I see. So you were just testing me." said Naruto with Seraphim nodding her head.

"Yes, now, before I begin training you. You and your underling must be orientated on the history of the vampires." said Seraphim with Kushina stepping into the conversation.

"Underling? So far I've learnt my son is a vampire. And that he is a Nightlord at that. But what's an underling? And who?" asked Kushina trying to be brought up to speed.

"Right. An underling, in vampire terms, is a human that has been turned into a vampire by a Nightlord Vampire or another vampire. The vampire that turned the human becomes his/her master. And the vampire becomes the new vampire's master. In this case, this pale eyed girl is Naruto's underling due to Naruto turning her." said Seraphim pointing to Hinata.

"You're a vampire?" asked Kushina only to see Hinata smile, showing off her fangs.

"Naruto saved me from nearly dying from heart collapse. It was the only way for me. So for me, I'm just a regular vampire. Not a Nightlord." replied Hinata.

"Sit down if you wish to hear more." said Seraphim.

Instantly, Naruto, Kushina and Hinata were seated before the Nightlord as she stood there, her arms folded as she looked to the three before her.

"Now, for a human to become a vampire, the human must drink vampire blood. A simple bite and drink doesn't work. Or should I say won't work. The only way is through one of two methods. The second is only for Nightlords. The common way is to drink vampire blood as I've told you. But this makes the human the vampire's underling. As I've told you. The second is what we Nightlords call: Awakened Gift. What we do, is feed from the person. But as we're feeding, we inject a special venom into the human. This venom only can be used twice. Once the venom is in the human's bloodstream, they will transform into a vampire. That's if the venom doesn't kill you." said Seraphim with Ahri stepping into the discussion.

 **"What happens to the person should he die?"** asked Ahri.

"Then, they die. Plain and simple. And the Nightlord is able to use Awakened Gift again. However, if the person does survive, they lose the ability entirely. I've used Awakened Gift only twice. And both times, the person survived. For you, Naruto, it was an accident. I was so mad for having so many people treat my kind as animals. Burning them and killing them with no remorse. I collapsed on the route you took. When I saw you there, all I saw was a human who hated vampires. I'm sorry for turning you into a Nightlord." said Seraphim.

"It's fine. I'm just happy that I can know what it's like on the other side of the food chain." said Naruto.

"Wait, if my son was the second person you bit and turned, then who was the first?" asked Kushina.

"A man named Yagura. He and I were good friends but he soon became corrupted by the power he had. You see, he was the jailer for the Three tailed beast. Seeing that he was now both a Nightlord Vampire and a Jinchuuriki, the power went to his head. And so began the genocide in Kiri. Seeing that bloodline users walked about in Kiri, drove him into a psychotic rage. He felt that only one powerful force should exist and it was him that should be that powerful force. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. I couldn't put down a friend of mine. I treated him like a brother. So I ran." said Seraphim.

"Well, that explains how to have become a vampire or Nightlord, but what about the hierarchy?" asked Naruto.

"There really isn't one. First you get the Nightlord Vampires. You and me. We're at the top of the ranks. Similar to your Daimyos. Then you get the vampires that were turned through drinking the blood of a Nightlord. They hold power the equivilant of a Kage. They are quite high up there..." trailed Seraphim as she noticed Hinata sitting there with stars in her eyes.

Just thinking about her being so high up in the peking order made her extremely flustered. She couldn't believe that by drinking Naruto's blood would give her this much of a ranking.

"...Anyway. We call those type of vampires, Bloodcursed Vampires. From there, you get your normal vampires, called Cursed Vampires. Cursed Vampires are humans that have been turned by a Bloodcursed Vampire. These can be described as your regular shinobi, from Genin to ANBU. Then you get your Lesser Vampires. Lesser Vampires are humans that have been turned by a Cursed Vampire. These hold the very bottom of the chain. They are your civilian type vampire. ( **A.N.** A list explaining it will be placed at the end of this chapter)." said Seraphim.

"Okay, so that makes more sense. Now, what about the history?" asked Hana.

"I was getting to that. I was born way before you came into existance. Lost count a few centuries back, but I've seen my fair share of everything. Vampires came into existance by Yami herself. She wanted to have a place where creatures of the night could also have a home and not be in Hell. Only the ones of pure hearts were chosen to go into the human world. Kami agreed to this and soon created the humans. Over the years, humans became weary around Vampires. Soon that weariness became fear. And from there, fear became hate. Humans began to attack Vampires out of fear for what they could do. Also that they felt jealous that we Vampires could do cool shit unlike them. Vampires soon decided to fight back, and so began the war. From there, an elite force in the humans fought against the Vampires. Calling themselves Vampire Hunters. As the years went on, the war was getting brutal, until a woman by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki came into our midst. She stopped both the warring factions with the aid of the fruit of the God Tree. With the war now finished, Kaguya married a Nightlord Vampire and gave birth to three sons. The people lived in peace over the years. But some Vampires didn't like the idea of some human coming in and seducing their leader. Sneaking into the one child's room they murdered the child and framed the human maid that was tasked with taking care of the child. This sparked a rage never seen before in Kaguya's husband. He killed the maid who was innocent and ordered a kill order on every human in the world. With a new war ensuing, the humans were left undefended as the Vampire Hunters were driven into retreat. Taking it no longer, the humans stole the fruit from the God Tree and ate it. Gaining the power needed to fight off against the Vampires. But this of course angered the God Tree. And thus the Juubi was born. The rest you know. With the war dragging on as it is, the humans and Vampires called a truce with one another. The truce was this. Vampires were to only feed on criminals and live among humans as normal people. The Vampires agreed. But from the bowels of such an agreement, many of the remaining Vampire Hunters still bared a grudge against Vampires." said Seraphim.

"What a history lesson." said Naruto and Hinata.

"Wait, you said that you had seen a few centuries. How old exactly are you?" asked Kushina with everyone looking to the Vampire.

"As I said. Lost count a few centuries back. But I'm sure I've seen atleast 7." said Seraphim.

"You're 700 hundred years old?" gasped Hana with everyone doing the same.

"As I said I lost count. So let's just go with 723. That's still young for a Nightlord." said Seraphim.

"How long can a Vampire live for?" asked Hinata.

"We can live for eternity." stated Seraphim. "We are beings that have died but are still alive. We walk the line between life and death."

"Okay. Well, can we get to training?" asked Naruto with Seraphim holding up a finger to stop him.

"Not just yet. One more thing you must learn. Territories." she said with everyone raising an eyebrow.

 **"What do you mean by that?"** asked Ahri.

"Vampires have territories that they own. Only Nightlords can have territories. Now the territories you have determine where you were born." said Seraphim looking to Kushina.

"Your mate was born here?" she asked.

"Yes. Minato was born in Konoha." said Kushina.

"And where were you born?" asked Seraphim.

"I was born in Uzu." replied Kushina.

"So, by birthright, Konoha and Uzu belong to Naruto. It doesn't matter if a Nightlord Vampire was born or made, the territories are theirs. A Nightlord Vampire can gain territory through one of three means. 1: They mate with another Nightlord Vampire only if they are of opposite gender. 2: They create an alliance with another Nightlord Vampire. Or 3: They challange another Nightlord. Pitting their territories as the prize. Should the third option be taken, only one Nightlord can emerge from the battle." said Seraphim.

"So, by birthright when I became a Nightlord. Konoha and Uzu belong to me. What is your territory?" asked Naruto.

"Kiri. Though Yagura is carrying on that it belongs to him." said Seraphim.

So, I've just learnt everything there is to know about vampirisim. Can you train me already?" asked Naruto.

"Okay. Now we can train. But, I won't be teaching you but also Hinata. She needs to learn everything there is about her new Vampire powers as well." said Seraphim with the two vamps nodding.

"Understood." said the two as Kushina got up.

"Naruto, thank you for saving me. I will make myself at home. But first I need to go and take a shower." said Kushina as she held onto the coat given to her by her son.

"No probs." said Naruto as Kushina took her leave and left.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have it folks. How Vampires came around and what their history was like. Hopefully this brought some closure to the questions you had. I am of course up for querries and questions regarding this chapter should you need more information.**

 **And as promised, here are the ranks of Vampires and their equivilant.**

 **Nightlord = Daimyo**

 **Bloodcursed = Kage**

 **Cursed = Regular shinobi (Genin to ANBU)**

 **Lesser = Civilian.**

 **That is all there is to the ranking system to the Vampire race. Should you ever feel lost in the terms regarding the ranks, I'll have it placed in every Author's notes for future chapters.**

 **Chapter 11: Full Control.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Full Control

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had learned what it means to be a Vampire. As well as learning the history and the power he holds.**

 **Coming to terms with the fact that his ranking is that of a Daimyo, and the fact that both Konoha and his mother's home, Uzu, are now his being in the form of territory, he must train in using his powers to fully back up the fact that those places belong to him.**

 **Nightlord = Daimyo**

 **Bloodcursed = Kage**

 **Cursed = Regular shinobi (Genin to ANBU)**

 **Lesser = Civilian.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Full Control.

Standing outside in the shade stood Seraphim as Naruto and Hinata stood opposite her. They had just learnt what it means to hold the power of Vampire. Now it was time for them to master said power.

"Now, Vampires don't have chakra within them. It's given. Seeing that we aren't classified as being alive, we can't use it. However a half Vampire can. But that is for another time. In order to compensate with such a lose, we made an alternative to not using chakra. Blood Magic." said Seraphim.

"I noticed this as well. I found that I can't use chakra but I'm able to use my blood as a weapon." said Naruto remembering the mission for Wave.

"Correct. Now, Blood Magic varies from one Vampire to the next. Nightlord Vampires have more power than the others. It's just the way things work. Bite any part of your body and we can get started." said Seraphim.

Doing as she instructed, Naruto bit his wrist while Hinata went for her thumb. Once Seraphim saw the blood flow out the parts where they bit, she too bit herself being her palm and gave them a demonstration.

"For a Nightlord, we have ridiculous powers. For defense we can create a Blood Ward. A shield made of our blood to defend and deflect any attacks. Thanks to the iron in the blood, the shield may look weak, but it is tougher than Titanium. Bloodcursed Vampires can also do this ability." said Seraphim as she commanded her blood to create a shield in her palm.

Nodding their heads, Naruto and Hinata began to focus on their blood and imagined a shield in their hand. The blood meerly flowed out the wound and dripped onto the floor. Nothing was happening. But soon, they saw the blood move a bit. Staying with the feeling, they carried on their focus. And soon enough, a shield burst to life in their hands. Seraphim decided to test the strength of their shields and created a blood spear in her hands. She threw both at the two and found them deflect off the shield. Though it was a flimsy shield, it was still strong. Smiling as the two canceled the power, she moved onto the next power.

"Now that you know of defense, let's focus on offense. Despite a Nightlord having more offensive powers, one power is similar to Bloodcursed, Cursed and Nightlord. And that is called Blood Bolt." said Seraphim as she made her blood shift into a sharp projectile.

"This type of offensive Blood Magic allows you to fire your blood at an enemy. It has a secondary ability that is quite handy when dealing with enemies. Should an enemy be bleeding, you can fire a Blood Bolt at them and the blood with enter the person. Thus turning them into your puppet. Don't worry, the person won't become a vampire. You have control of that when using Blood Bolt. Try it now." said Seraphim.

Once again the two focused their minds on their blood to bring up Blood Bolt. Seeing nothing happening, Seraphim got their attention.

"Try picturing a spike. That will help you." she said with Naruto and Hinata nodding their heads.

The trick worked and soon both were holding a spike made of their blood in their hands. Seraphim nodded her head and pointed at a tree.

"Now shoot it at the tree." said Seraphim.

Taking aim, they both fired the bolt at the tree and watched as the spikes were embedded into the tree, but then broke apart with the blood flowing off the tree. Leaving a hole in the tree.

"Excellent. Now that you know the basics in terms of using Blood Magic, we can move onto a few other abilities you have. One for instance, is your strength and speed. As all Vampires go, we have the power to move at high speeds not even considered human. Our strength is also enhanced due to the strength inhibiters being removed. Like such." said Seraphim grabbing the destroyed tree and literally uprooting the entire tree and holding it above her head.

"Cool." said Naruto with Hinata agreeing with him.

"This is the power of the Vampire. But we also gain a few boosts of power. This only happens after we've fed off someone." said Seraphim.

"I noticed that. After I've fed from someone, I gain their trait for a short time." said Naruto with Seraphim snapping her fingers.

"Correct. As a Vampire, you can gain the power of the person for a few minutes. Tell me Naruto, what have you temporarily gained?" asked Seraphim.

"Well, when I've fed off Ahri, my speed is more faster. I could also break the sound barrier. If I've fed off Hana, I temporarily gain the power to have enhanced smell." said Naruto.

"Exactly, Vampires can do this to gain an edge in a fight. It's quite powerful, though it is not absolute. The only time we gain somethgin permanently is by having it born in us." said Seraphim with the two nodding in understandment.

"Now, as a Vampire, we have also gained the power to travel and transform. Unfortunately, Nightlords only get the transformation ability. For my travel ability, I vanish in a flurry of leaves and come into view where ever I wish." said Seraphim.

"Mine is to disperse into a vortex of bats." stated Naruto.

"You sure have gained quite the understanding of your powers. But you, Hinata. You don't know your travel ability." said Seraphim with Hinata nodding her head.

"I don't know mine." said Hinata.

"Well? Give it a shot. Try picturing where you want to go and push your Blood Magic outwards. That's the easy way." said Seraphim.

Hinata did just that as she began to conterntrate on where she wanted to go. Being on the opposite side of the garden. After a few seconds, her body soon broke up in a torrent of vines with thorns on them and then sunk into the ground. Only to break through the surface at the end of the garden where they reformed Hinata. Once Hinata had been reformed, Seraphim and Naruto clapped their hands at how she did that.

"Well done. That is your travel ability. The travel ability to dependant on what the person grew up with. I grew up in a wide open forest like area with my family, so that is why I travel through the form of leaves. For Hinata, you most likely grew up being outcasted by your family and so you slightly turned sour from that. That is why you have vines with thorns on them. As for you Naruto, you grew up in depression and darkness. So your one is bats. Each Vampire is also connected to the type of travel they have. What I mean is that I can cause any leaves around me to become as sharp as knives. For Hinata, you can use vines in the ground to attack. But for Naruto, you can use the very bats. Quite powerful you two are." said Seraphim before closing. "One last thing. When using your Blood Magic or any other ability, you begin to hunger. Ensure you have blood on your person before engaging in a fight. That way you won't end up becoming blood starved and die from the sun."

"Got it." said Naruto.

"Understood." said Hinata.

Adjorning the training for today, the two went in and decided to rest up for a bit. But as they rested up, Kushina sat in the one room, gazing up at the ceiling as she thought about what happened.

"Oh Minato, if you could see this, you'd be amazed at our son. He's gained stronger and even more couragous. He even saved me from nearly being raped by Danzou. Oh how our son has grown. He's even quite good looking. Quite ravishing." said Kushina to herself before shaking her head of such thoughts.

"What am I thinking? He's my son." she said only to hear her inner self talk to her.

"So what? Incest is a common practice. He'd understand." said Kushina's inner self.

"I can't do that. Not to my own son." said Kushina.

"You always try and keep yourself pure. We haven't seen our son for nearly 14 years. And here you are thinking it's not a good idea to claim him for yourself." said inner Kushina.

"I won't do that to my son. Never." said Kushina.

"But you are thinking on the possible positions on how he could take you." said inner Kushina.

"No I'm not." said Kushina blushing a bit.

"Admit it. You're in love with your own son." said inner Kushina.

Kushina didn't even respond to what inner self said and turned on the bed, she couldn't break the line set out between parent and child. She couldn't defile her son like that. Besides, he already has a mate. A lover. Ahri. Who was she to come in and demand that Naruto was to fuck her like a bitch in heat? It just felt wrong.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Hinata have begun to master their new powers in vampirism.**

 **Learning how to use Blood Magic and what it can do in the right moments. Learning also more about what their travel ability could do, they learn that each travel ability is different to to it being based off what the person grew up in.**

 **But this isn't the only development. Kushina has began to have feelings to Naruto. But she has chosen to not engage in these sinful acts as she doesn't want to break the bond between mother and son. How long can she last before she gives into her lust and sleeps with Naruto?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 12: Misty Destination.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Misty Destination

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **With Naruto and Hinata learning how to harness this new power they both hold, Naruto begins to understand what it means to be a vampire. And not just any vampire, but a Nightlord Vampire at that.**

 **But this isn't the only thing going on. Kushina, Naruto's mother has begun to fall for the vampire. Despite how she keeps denying that such an act is taboo and wrong, she keeps getting these feelings for him.**

 **Can she stave off such a lust for him?**

 **As well, the harem you wish to have is in the one chapter. Refer to it to know who is in the harem.**

 **Nightlord = Daimyo**

 **Bloodcursed = Kage**

 **Cursed = Regular shinobi (Genin to ANBU)**

 **Lesser = Civilian.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Misty Destination.

Naruto's training had proved to be rather incredible. Seraphim had even noted that his growth in understanding and controlling his powers is rather impressive. She wasn't worried about Hinata's training as Hinata had already mastered everything she ever needed in growing her powers. But for Naruto? He needed more attention as a Nightlord's powers were always harder to control and it was rather easy for a Nightlord to lose control and enter a blood hazed rage.

Naruto could be seen right now training in how to master his new strength and speed as he sparred with the one who turned him. She kept blocking and deflecting his punches as Naruto traded blow for blow with the female Nightlord hottie.

But for Seraphim, she could feel the growing power the new born Nightlord held. She had done everything to train him right and ensure the power didn't go to his head. But he was proving to have good control on his body and mind as he took his training seriously and always gave it everything. And the reason why she was able to deflect and block the onslaught of attacks, was because she was fighting at max while Naruto still had more left inside him.

This was the last bit of training for him to do. And she was currently trying to invoke the ancient power of the Vampire deep within him. Cursed Blood Mode. A powerful boost that doubles, if not triples the Vampire's power. He would occasionly show signs of him tapping into it, but it was still not there.

But as she was training him, she felt that Naruto may be the only one to stop Yagura from continuing his warpath and culling all bloodline users. She couldn't have that man running around, tarnishing the name of the Vampire. So this was also her reason for training Naruto. To make him strong enough to take on Yagura.

"I've had enough of this!" growled Naruto as he jumped back as his eyes burned a dark red as his power began to gather around him.

"Yes, that's it. Stay with that power." said Seraphim as she charged forth at the young Nightlord.

Naruto too charged forth and the two clashed in the middle of the training ground. A torrent of dust being kicked up in the process as the people living in the home stared on in shock as the two Vampires attacked one another.

But when the dust cleared, Naruto stood there. Holding Seraphim in a chokehold while his body was covered in red tribal tattoos while a red aura burned around his body. His eyes blazed as he glared at Seraphim. His hand ready to move and snap her neck at any time.

"Well done, Naruto." said Seraphim as Naruto let her go. "Well done. You began 2 weeks since you began your training. And yet you hold this type of power already."

"Thank you." said Naruto as his new form vanished and his eyes returned to normal. "What's next?"

"There is nothing more to teach you." said Seraphim. "Now I can state as to why I was training you."

"Why were you training me? I thought it was for me to come to grips with my Vampiric nature and powers." said Naruto with Seraphim holding a hand to stop him.

"Naruto. That was only part of the reason. The real reason was because I want you to take down Yagura. And free Kiri." said Seraphim.

"Wait. So you've been training and grooming me to take down Yagura? A Vampire Nightlord that you turned?" inquired Naruto with Seraphim nodding her head.

"Yes. When Vampires battle for territory. It doesn't always end with a Nightlord having to die. One could also tell the defeated challenger to leave their new territory. I lost the right to challenge. But you. You can take him on." replied Seraphim.

"So, if I win the fight. What happens?" asked Naruto.

"Kiri will belong to you. It will fall under your territory." said Seraphim with Naruto going wide eyed with shock.

"Think about it. You already have Konoha and Uzu as your territories. Why not add another to the mix. A Vampire's power is also determined as to how many countries they have." said Seraphim.

"I see." said Naruto thinking for a bit.

On one hand, gaining Kiri would be very benefitial for him as he'd have another country under his command. He also did want to bring back the Uzumaki clan. And to do that, you may need a lot more land. But on the other, Yagura was a much older Vampire than he was. His power would easy dwarf his own. As well, he was most likely trained by Seraphim herself.

Coming to his conlusion, Naruto looked at the Nightlord and nodded to her.

"I accept." said Naruto with Seraphim smiling.

"Excellent. We are to leave as soon as possible." said Seraphim with Naruto nodding as he left the training ground.

As he packed away his stuff, the door to his room opened up to reveal Kushina standing there as she blushed while she looked at her son. She didn't want him to leave. But also, she didn't want to be alone without him. Getting his attention through a simple cough, she watched Naruto turn around and look to her.

"Naruto, is it alright if I come with you?" she asked.

"I'm not too sure if that would be wise. I am going into a fight with a Nightlord. The same class of Vampire that I am." said Naruto with Seraphim coming into view.

"I think this would be best. Judging that she is your mother and how some of her power is most likely in you from her. It would be benefitial for you to bring her. She could be of help." said Seraphim.

"In what way?" asked Naruto and Kushina.

"Vampires who have inborn abilities from their parents need to feed from their parents in order to gain control over it. The first drink of blood unlocks it. The next few drinks help control it, letting you master its power." said Seraphim.

"Then in that case. I don't see why you can't come." said Naruto with Kushina thanking him as she went to also pack her stuff.

Once the stuff they needed was packed away, the three of them could be seen at the gate of the house as they smiled to the others. Ahri was slightly annoyed that she couldn't go. But if it was a fight against to powerful forces, she couldn't get involved. Naruto's power easily dwarfed her own now. She'd just end up getting in the way. So she promised to keep the house in order along with everyone else.

Once the goodbyes were said, Naruto along with Kushina and Seraphim left Konoha and headed to Kiri where Yagura awaited them. Along with the rebels that were fighting against Yagura.

As they walked along the road, Naruto looked to Seraphim and asked her a question.

"So, why did you turn Yagura?" asked Naruto.

"I met him quite a while ago. He had been involved in a series beatdown. When he met me, he instantly knew how powerful I was. At the time, I never knew he was. But my compassion proved otherwise and I turned him into a Nightlord Vampire. As I helped him learn his new found powers, we became friends. But when he turned 19 and became the Mizukage, he betrayed the friendship we had. He knew Kiri belonged to me by birthright. But because of my foolishness on turning him into a Nightlord, I couldn't refuse his challenge. I had the upper hand in our fight, but in a momentary hesitation, he struck me. I was injured rather badly and he took Kiri right out from under me. He mocked me for cuddling up with humans and that Vampires should always be ontop. So I ran away in a desperate attempt. I found myself in Konoha. The rest you know." said Seraphim.

"Makes sense." said Naruto.

Looking to the sun and the time, Kushina requested that now would be a good time to set up camp. The two agreed that letting Kushina rest would be better. Vampire could still carry on going but seeing that they had a human traveling with them, they had to respect her wishes. Naruto made the fire while Seraphim and Kushina pitched the tents.

As the two pitched the tents, Seraphim picked up something from the red haired. The way she'd look at Naruto. How she'd always blush while he made the fire and everything else. Piecing it together, Seraphim pulled the Uzumaki aside.

"I see you're finding your son attractive." said Seraphim shocking Kushina.

"W-What? D-Don't be obsered." said Kushina shaking her hands in the air.

"You can't deny it. You're hot for your own son." said Seraphim, the smile on her face getting bigger.

"Even if I love him. I can't do that to him. Besides, he has others who want him." said Kushina with Seraphim shaking her head.

"Girl, you have no idea." said Seraphim slinging an arm around Kushina's neck. "In Vampire society, Nightlords also mate with same blood. Sure incest is wrong. But that is also how bloodlines stay pure. Regardless if you're human or Vampire."

"I get that. But, what if he rejects me?" said Kushina looking down.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm sure he feels the same way about you." said Seraphim.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kushina.

"Only one way to find out." said Seraphim pushing Kushina to Naruto.

"Mother, what's wrong?" asked Naruto turning to Kushina.

"I...uh..." said Kushina playing with her hands.

"You're sure have gone red all of a sudden. Are you coming down with a cold?" asked Naruto placing a hand on her head.

Kushina's heart raced as she felt the ice but it was still warm to a degree. Kushina watched on as her son went to check her to see if she was okay. Snapping out of it, Kushina brushed the hand away as she moved her shirt to the side to show her collarbone to him.

"You must be hungry." she said.

"Why thank you. I forgot to take some blood packs. Thanks mother you're a lifesaver." said Naruto as he grabbed hold of Kushina by the waist, making her give a small squeek in delight.

Naruto soon bit down on Kushina's neck and savoured the taste of her blood. It was probably the best blood he had ever tasted in his life. It tasted like red velvet cake. Not too overpowering and not too subtle. Just the perfect balance. Kushina soon wrapped her arms around Naruto drawing him close as she felt him drink her blood. It was slightly painful when the fangs entered her neck. But it was more manageable. It became more easier the more he drank.

Removing his fangs from her neck, Naruto gave the wound a few licks, lapping up the bits of blood that flowed out the two holes made. Once the blood stopped, Naruto gave the wound a kiss and let his mother go. Thanking her for the meal, Naruto resumed on taking care of the fire while Kushina retired into her tent as she couldn't stand to be infront of Naruto as a massive blush crept onto her face.

Seraphim meerly stood there as she shook her head in disapproval.

"You had your shot and you blew it. You're letting morals get in the way of what you want." she said before shrugging her shoulders. "At least you gave Naruto your blood. Just a few more helping hands from the blood and then you're on your way to having him gain your power."

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto was really being trained by Seraphim to get him battle ready to fight against Yagura and set Kiri free. A bit of a nasty way. Making someone else do the dirty work for you. But Seraphim lost her shot when she couldn't defeat her best friend in the end.**

 **With Naruto, Seraphim and Kushina now traveling to Kiri, Seraphim finds out that Kushina is crushing and lusting after her son. Deciding to help the red haired Uzumaki come to grips with her feelings, she tells Kushina to confess to Naruto. Only to have Kushina offer blood to him instead of confessing.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Chapter 13: Nightlord Vs. Nightlord.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Nightlord Vs Nightlord

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Melissa here.**

 **UPDATE ON BLACKSPIRIT'S CONDITION!**

 **He's doing well. And he's very much awake. Though it will take more time for him to heal as he needs to heal the peck muscle seeing that the bullet ripped through his chest.**

 **For those who don't know. A few days ago, BlackSpirit was involved in a shoot out and was hit by a stray bullet that nearly killed him. But he is doing well and is very much healing nicely.**

 **Not only that. But after he and I dating for 5 years, he has popped the question. I said yes and I am now his fiance.**

 **We're planning on having the wedding in January.**

 **END UPDATE!**

 **So the last place we left off in Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **Was where Kushina was caught for crushing on her son by Seraphim, a Nightlord Vampire who turned Naruto into a Nightlord by mistake. With Naruto, Seraphim and Kushina now heading to Kiri, Naruto is preparing to fight Yagura for the territory of Kiri. Should he succeed, he'll be in possession of Konoha, Uzu and Kiri as his territories.**

 **Nightlord = Daimyo**

 **Bloodcursed = Kage**

 **Cursed = Regular shinobi (Genin to ANBU)**

 **Lesser = Civilian.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit owns nothing.**

Chapter 13: Nightlord Vs. Nightlord.

Waking up to a new morning, Naruto and the two girls got ready to head to Kiri. They were almost there. Only a few more hours of a walk before they were in Kiri.

Kushina once more offered some blood to Naruto for him to feed as a result due to her noticing his skin starting to burn. With him now fully fed, they head off.

As they walked, Kushina kept having her eyes dart to the Vampire in front of her. Seraphim watching this and frankly, she was getting rather irritated. Reason why is that she wanted this red haired woman to confess to Naruto. Yes, Vampires mate with same blood in order to keep bloodlines pure, same as with humans. But one thing was different. When a Vampire finds another woman attractive, they just go in without worries.

But no, this woman kept having her morals get in the way of what she wanted.

"Just go to him. Confess and then frolic in the bushes there." whispered Seraphim making Kushina go red.

"I can't. He'd hate me for me coming onto him. He'd think I'm no better than some whore on the side of the road. Wanting a quick fuck. He'd think that me being raped by Danzou was just a warm up." whispered Kushina back to the Nightlord.

"Who cares. You'd be able to be with him. To hold him. Love him. Produce his children. So what if he thinks of you the other way. Just give into your desires. Trust me, you'll feel better." said Seraphim.

"So you've had sex with others." said Kushina only to be slapped by Seraphim.

"I may be 723 years old. But I still retain my innocence. I'm still a virgin." growled the Vampire as her eys turned red with Naruto stopping and looking to the two fighting women.

"I can't do that. I will never." growled Kushina.

"What are you two fighting about?" asked Naruto with them looking to him.

"N-Nothing." said Kushina blushing.

"We're almost there. So if you can stop this fighting, then it would be a big help." said Naruto as he continued walking.

"Let your desires go wild. If not, then you'll lose your shot." said Seraphim as they followed Naruto.

Once they got to Kiri, they found the place was destroyed. Broken and destroyed building ran as far as the eye could see. Bodies littered the grounds as Naruto's eyes turned red as he bared his fangs. The smell of blood excited him to no extent. But he kept his urges at bay when he realized it was the smell of stale blood. Something that didn't appeal well to him. But as they moved more further down, many forces came out of nowhere with a woman with auburn long hair that fell down to her knees along with a bang covering her one eye, looked to them.

"Do you stand with us? Or against us?" she growled before she looked to Seraphim.

Skidding down to them, she got before Seraphim and bowed. The rest of the forces did the same.

"Lady Seraphim. We are so gald you've returned." said the woman.

"Mei Terumi. Glad to see you're still kicking." said Seraphim as the woman kneeling to her looked to Naruto.

Unconsciensly, she licked her lips as she found him to be rather handsome and ravishing. He was quite the man in her eyes. A strong build to him. Eyes that sparkled blue and seemed to have power to them. But when she actually took him in. She noticed his skin was as pale as the snow and in his mouth, she could make out the faint slivers of fangs.

"Lady Seraphim. Is this man...?" she trailed with Seraphim nodding her head.

"Yes. Meet Naruto Uzumaki. A newly born Nightlord Vampire that was a result of me accidently turning him. The woman behind him is his mother." said Seraphim with them getting up.

"Please, come with us." said Mei as they walked off.

Following the young woman, the group of three were led to a secret door that led right under Kiri. Once they were inside, they found a large open area where many people were hundle together. Coughs and sniffled were exchanged as the people tried to stave off the cold and hunger. Naruto's blood boiled as he looked to everyone in the bunker. How could things have dwindled so far to this point? Yagura had to be stopped was all that rung in his head.

"We've prayed for your arrival for some time now, Lady Seraphim." said Mei as they stopped in a room with a map of Kiri laying before them. "With you now here, we can fight back against Yagura."

"Hate to dissapoint." started Seraphim. "But I lost the right to challenge Yagura."

"But how do we fight against him?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Naruto here is the answer." said Seraphim pointing to the young Vampire. "He may be a newly born Nightlord. But he already has access to his Vampire Mode and knows a lot about his Blood Magic."

"Are you sure he can win?" asked Mei knowing full well the brutality of Yagura.

"I know he can win. He was trained by me." said Seraphim nodding her head.

"I just pray you're right." said Mei pointing to a spot on the map where the Kage tower was.

"Here is where Yagura lives. We are planning to give one more battle. Everything we have will be thrown at him. We've managed to put down a few of the Vampires he turned. But they just keep coming. We'll keep the forces busy until then." said Mei looking over to Naruto and licking her lips. "If he is successful, I'll give him some well deserved attention."

"Uh, thanks." said Naruto looking to Mei.

To him, he found her quite enjoyable. He could smell her blood from here. It smelt like flowers. To delicious. So yummy. But that was not all he was seeing, or smelling. To him, Mei was a goddess. Her body well defined from training and battles. Her ample bust was easily E-cup. But he had to get a feel for that. That was if he got the chance to. Her long shapely legs and a rather impressive rear was nothing to the imagination. So delicious and amazing to look at.

"So, when do we start?" asked Kushina.

"Soon. In about 10 minutes." said Mei with them nodding their heads.

"Got it. I'm going to train in my powers." said Naruto walking out the room.

With everyone leaving to their own devices, Mei followed the young Vampire to where he had gone. Finding him in the one room, his eyes closed as his power flowed off him. She found such power to be incredible. On par as Yagura's own. Sneaking into the room, she stood before him, leaning down and having her breasts in his face, she coughed to get his attention. When Naruto opened his eyes, he shot back from the fright while Mei giggled from the action she got.

"Mei? What are you doing?" asked Naruto as Mei sauntered over to the Vampire.

"Can't you tell?" she purred when she trapped him in the corner.

"No. I can't." said Naruto playing the dumb card only to have Mei trail her fingers across his chest.

"You're skin is as pale as the snow. You're as cold as ice..." she trailed leaning forward to have her mouth close to his ear. "...I think I can help you heat up."

"If I wouldn't know any better. I'd say you're flirting with me." said Naruto with Mei placing a finger on her lips. Making her sexyness shoot through the roof.

"What makes you say that?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her one breast. "I want to give you something to remember me by."

With that said, Naruto gave the large melon in his hands a squeeze, earning a low moan from her lips as Mei sported a slight blush. As he squeeze and played with her chest, Mei's hand moved down to his pants where she began to stroke him.

"Hm." she purred licking her lips. "Someone is rather hard."

But just before they could continue, an alarm sounded with Mei growling at how her fun was ruined. Locking eyes with Naruto, she placed a finger on his lips as she smiled to him.

"We'll pick this up later, big boy." she purred as she gave him a peck on the lips and left.

Naruto soon walked out the room and headed up to the surface where the forces who rebelled against Yagura stood where they saw Yagura standing there in the middle while his army of Vampires stood behind him.

"I hear there is a new Vampire in my village. Where is he?" demanded Yagura with Naruto standing up and walking to the man.

"I am he." said Naruto stopping before Yagura.

"So you're the new Nightlord Vampire. Much like me." said Yagura smiling to Naruto. "Why not join me."

"Why should I?" barked Naruto.

"We are the superior beings. The ones at the top of the food chain. We are gods among mortals. They were created for one purpose. And one purpose only. To serve our needs. We Vampires are the apex predators." said Yagura rather cocky like.

"I don't believe in your ideals. Humans have as much right to live on this rock as we do. Without them, we can't exist. We may be more stronger in terms of power. But in the end. We are the same as them." retorted Naruto with Yagura shaking his head.

"Humans don't deserve to live. They are to serve at our feet. Serve our needs." growled Yagura with him grinding his teeth together. "My patience grows thin boy. Make your choice. Join me. Or die by my hand" growled Yagura.

"I'd rather send you to Hell." spat Naruto only to be hit in the face by a punch from Yagura.

Naruto flew so fast as he sailed over the heads of everyone and into the face of a building. Slamming into it, everyone looked to the angry Vampire as he breathed harshly while glarring to where Naruto landed.

But soon, the sky darkened and a powerful force pushed everyone down while the rocks near the building Naruto crashed into began to shake on the ground. A powerful blast of energy exploded everywhere while an unholy roar pierced the air.

Naruto soon came out the hole made and floated there. Everyone gasped at what they were seeing. It was as if the devil himself decided to come out and play as Naruto flew to Yagura and slammed him into the ground while slashing and clawing at the man's face. Yagura took each blow as he smiled to Naruto.

"That's it. Let your power consume you. Turn into a monster like me." he said as Naruto roared as he flew Yagura into a building.

But Yagura never connected to the building as wings burst out his back with him floating in air. Shaking his head, he pointed to Naruto.

"I know you're holding back. Fight more. Show me your power." he cried as Naruto surged to him and was soon flung into another building.

Yagura floated to where Naruto was and folded his arms as he looked on to Naruto who was getting out the rubble.

"Are you sure you're a Nightlord?" he asked. "You sure aren't acting like it."

Naruto meerly growled as he surged forth again and slammed Yagura into the ground where he picked up with slashing and cutting him. Blood flowed everywhere while Yagura meerly sighed as he kicked Naruto off him only for him to grab Naruto by the hair and slam him into the ground.

"You're not even at my level. You're so weak it is not even funny. You give Vampires a bad name." said Yagura giving Naruto vairous blows.

Deciding enough was enough, Yagura brought his fangs to Naruto's neck.

"Guess I'll take your power for myself." said Yagura as his fangs grew closer to Naruto's neck.

"Don't do it!" cried Kushina only for Yagura to look at Kushina.

Licking his lips as he took her in, he turned to Naruto.

"Very impressive. Maybe when we're done here. I'll make her my cumdump. Who knows, she may please me and make me wanna make her my person slut." he cackled only for Naruto to grab Yagura by the neck.

 **"Don't touch her."** growled Naruto as he lifted Yagura with him now standing upright.

"She's Kushina Uzumaki. The Red Death. She'd do well as my pet." said Yagura only for Naruto to tighten his grip around his neck.

 **"You will not touch her. She belongs to me."** growled Naruto as he grabbed Yagura's head and began to pull.

"What's he doing?" asked Kushina with Seraphim widening her eyes.

"He's going to end it. Pull the head off a Vampire and there you have an instant win." replied Seraphim.

And exactly with what she said, Naruto ripped Yagura's head clean off with him sinking his teeth in and drinking the blood that flowed out the open wound. Throwing Yagura's head to the opposing forces, Naruto continued to feed. Once all the blood had been drained, Naruto roared to the heavens as he reverted back to normal. His body steaming as he shrank to be his regular size again.

Looking to the forces that opposed the rebels, they watched as they bowed to Naruto.

"Lord Naruto. What do you wish of us?" they asked.

"What just happened?" asked Mei walking over to Naruto.

"Vampires follow the rules set out by the one who turned them. The pride of a Vampire hinges on every battle. When Yagura was killed by Naruto, they recognised him as their new master." said Seraphim.

"Meaning they won't betray Kiri?" asked Kushina slightly blushing from what Naruto said about her.

"They'd dare not. They'd rather die than go against their master's wishes." said Seraphim.

"You are to rebuild Kiri to its former glory. While I am away, you are to assist Mei Terumi, your new Mizukage." said Naruto with everyone going wide eyed.

"What? But you're the new master of these Vampires." said Mei with Naruto looking to her.

"I have other things to attend to. You will be the one to give orders in my stead." said Naruto with Mei thanking him.

"Of course. I'll try my best." said Mei understanding.

"If I hear that one of you drank blood without the permission of Mei or the one whom you drank blood from. You'll be in huge trouble. And I'll send you to hell myself." said Naruto with the Vampires nodding to him.

"By your orders." they said.

Turning to Kushina and Seraphim, Naruto nodded to them as they stood beside him.

"Should we head back?" asked Seraphim.

"I believe that is in order." said Kushina.

"We'll see you soon, Mei." said Naruto only for Mei to kiss him on the lips.

Kushina stood wide eyed while she watched the scene before her. The scene of the one she was crushing on, making out with Mei who was making the kiss more passionate by the second with the way she was clutching to him. After a few minutes, Mei broke the kiss with a small giggle as she winked to Naruto.

"See you soon, big boy." she purred with them walking off, back to Konoha.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has versed Yagura and won the fight. Two Nightlords fought, with one ending up as food for the other. With Naruto now having Kiri as his own, they head back to Konoha with Mei finding the young Nightlord rather pleasing to her.**

 **With Naruto now having three territories in his possession, he finds his empire growing. Two by birthright while one was given to him by winning a fight.**

 **But Kushina's feelings for Naruto grows ever more stronger.**

 **Chapter 14: Next Stage.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Melissa out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Next Stage

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Melissa here.**

 **UPDATE!**

 **BlackSpirit's rehab has been going smoothly to have him use his arm again. A week left until he can fully use his arm.**

 **Until then, I will be doing the chapters for his fanfics.**

 **END UPDATE!**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained Kiri as his new territory and making his empire grow more larger.**

 **With Mei thanking Naruto through a kiss on the lips, she takes on the mantle of Mizukage while Naruto is away. Clearly Mei is flirting with Naruto. But Kushina doesn't like it.**

 **The crush she has for Naruto grows ever more larger as she begins to have lustful thoughts to him. But controls herself as she finds that she doesn't wish to break those bonds.**

 **Sadly, her inner self along with Seraphim keep egging her on to have Naruto as a lover and mate.**

 **Nightlord = Daimyo**

 **Bloodcursed = Kage**

 **Cursed = Regular shinobi (Genin to ANBU)**

 **Lesser = Civilian.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit owns nothing.**

Chapter 14: Next Stage.

Once they arrived back in Konoha, Naruto was greeted by a rather happy group of women. Ahri, Hana and Hinata all welcomed him back through kisses and hugs, while Ahri more went for the direct approach and slipped her hand into his pants. She was unfortunately stopped by both Hana and Hinata who told her that they'd do that later.

Naruto trained and honed his mind to harness this new power. Seeing that he killed Yagura in record time, he needed to understand more of his own power and try and gain a feel for it.

Getting a snack from Ahri and Hana, he got down to training while Kushina sat on a chair, watching her son train in using his Blood Magic. She never understood the concept as to why Naruto had to draw blood to invoke his power. But then again, she understood it at the same time as Naruto needed to do it to use his power.

But as she watched on, Ahri plopped onto a chair next to her and stared at her former jailer as Kushina watched her son. Ahri soon smiled as she leaned into Kushina.

 **"You love him don't you."** said Ahri only to have Kushina blush.

"I do. But as a mother." said Kushina denying her growing feelings only to have Ahri shoot out her seat and grab Kushina's breasts.

Kushina gasped in surprise as she felt the demoness play with her breasts. A blush growing on her face as Ahri kneaded and squeezed them.

 **"Don't deny it. You love him more than a mother."** said Ahri as she licked Kushina's neck.

"I-I love him as a m-mother." said Kushina trying to not succumb to the pleasure.

 **"I will not stop until you confess. You love him more than a mother."** said Ahri only for Kushina to start bucking against her.

"It's wrong. I can't do that to my own son. He'd think I'm just another whore. Wanting to be fucked hard by another man. He'd think that saving me from Danzou was a waste of time seeing that I feel that way. Besides. He has you as well as other potential lovers. He'd never look at me in that light."said Kushina only for Ahri to let go. Her face turning cold as she stared intently at her former jailer.

 **"You really think my mate will see that about you?"** hissed Ahri.

Kushina meerly looked down as she nodded her head only to be slapped relatively hard across the cheek that drew blood from the hit. Making Naruto's and Hinata's nose go wild from the smell of fresh blood. Seraphim was out currently, playing with yet another man and coaxing him into thinking he'd get to bang the hot Vampire. Only to be turned into her next meal.

 **"He'd never. Naruto would never see that about you. In fact. He loves everyone equally. He cares for those he considers to be friends and family. How do you think Zabuza and Haku were able be saved? Naruto saved them. So get it through that thick skull of yours. He. Doesn't. Feel. That. Way. He'd love to be with you. I'm sure of it. Make your peace with it. And love him. Or get out our way."** growled Ahri walking away.

Naruto meerly walked over to Kushina and scraped some of the blood from her bleeding cheek. Giving his blood coated finger a lick. Savoring the warm sensation the blood gave him. Looking to her as she looked away while a shade of red dusted her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I...Have something to tell you." said Kushina as she sat down with Naruto doing the same. Giving into what Ahri said.

"Okay. What is it?" asked Naruto.

Kushina meerly turned her head as she stared deeply into Naruto's eyes. Despite the red outline in his crystal blue orbs, she found it to be rather exotic. Taking hold of his ice cold hands, she gazed intently at him.

"I know this is sudden. And I know you may think of me in a bad light." said Kushina as she grew more red in the face. "But...ever since you saved me from Danzou, I couldn't help but find you...attractive."

"I see." was all Naruto said as he looked at Kushina with a neutral expression.

"Even if it was for a short time. I couldn't help but find myself drawn to you. I understand that with Vampires you live long lives and drain blood. But I didn't care with that. I found you to be the man I want. The man I need." said Kushina as a lone tear fell from her eye.

"So, what are you telling me?" asked Naruto.

His answer was in the form of a kiss on the lips. His eyes widened at the sudden advance. But he soon melted into the kiss as he kissed her back. Kushina felt like her body was on fire as she felt her son kiss her back. But she soon broke the kiss when Naruto's tongue brushed against her lips.

Looking intently as she covered her mouth, she began to look in random directions as Naruto meerly looked to her.

"I'm sorry about that. I-I didn't mean to do that. I-I..." trailed Kushina as Naruto placed a finger on her lips.

"Relax. As a matter of fact. I can't see you as my mother." said Naruto only for Kushina to look down. But had her face pulled up to look at Naruto. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. And judging from that advance, you want to be more than friends."

"I do. I really do." said Kushina letting it all out and slamming her lips onto Naruto's, the two of them kissing feverishly as they felt each other's bodies.

But as they kissed one another, Hana, Ahri and Hinata looked at the scene before them. A smile on each of their faces as they watched mother and son make out.

"Took her long enough." said Hinata making the two look at her.

"Huh/ **Huh?"** Hana and Ahri said together.

"Incest is a common practice. How do you think my clan stayed pure?" asked Hinata with them shrugging their shoulders.

"Point taken." said Hana as Ahri walked away, smiling at her handy work.

 **"Took you long enough."** she said walking up the stairs and to her room.

Breaking the kiss once more when breathing became neccessary, Kushina and Naruto looked to each other as a blush crept onto their faces. Naruto was about to dive in for another kiss but was stopped when Kushina placed a finger on his lips.

"Later." she purred as she got up and walked off.

Deciding to get back to training, Naruto picked up where he left off in his training. But as he trained, his mind kept going back to the recent kiss he had with Kushina. He knew that what Danzou did to her was beyond saving grace. But he vowed to never do that to her. Or any woman for that matter.

By the time the afternoon cam around, Naruto got into a shower and cleaned himself from the sweat he built up. Once he was cleaned and dried, he got onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. But looked to the door when it creaked open. His jaw hit the floor when he saw who it was.

Kushina meerly closed the door as she stood there in nothing but a red lacy bra and matching panties. The bra barely holding her DD cup breasts while her long shapely legs were on display for Naruto to see. Her smooth and toned stomach was dotted with a few abs here and there while her long flowing red hair emphasized her beauty. Blushing as she walked over to the bed, she climbed onto it. The bed creaking from the additional weight as she sat ontop of her son.

"Kushina, you look-"

"Shhhhh." said Kushina placing a hand on his lips. "Don't ruin it."

 **Lemon.**

Kushina made her way down and planted a rather passionate and long kiss on Naruto's lips. Their tongues intertwining with one another as they made out on the bed. Both moaning in pleasure and bliss. Kushina soon took one of Naruto's hands and placed it on her one breast. Giving the soft piece of flesh a squeeze, Naruto heard Kushina moan into the kiss as they made out.

Once more parting when breathing was needed. Kushina looked onto the son she birthed. Gone was the bonds of mother and son when she was taken from him. Gone was the morals and boundaries when she gave into her desires and made out with her son. All that remained was a primal lust for each other. And the ever increasing pleasure as Naruto played with her breasts.

Kushina threw her head back as a low moan escaped her lips as Naruto's other hand went to her free breast. After a few minutes, Kushina grabbed his hands and pulled them off her chest.

"Wanna see them?" asked Kushina with a sultry smile.

"I do." said Naruto without hesitation.

Smiling while she licked her lips as she felt how hard he was, Kushina grabbed the clasp holding her bra together and undid it. Letting it fall off, she threw it to the side as she placed her hands behind her head. Giving her son a rather pleasing pose.

"You like it?" she asked only to gasp in pleasure as Naruto surged up and took one of her breasts into her mouth and began to suck and lick the nipple.

Throwing her arms around his neck and head as she began to grind herself on his body, Kushina's breathing became irregular as she felt her son suck and lick her one breast while he played with the other.

"Ah. That feels good." said Kushina.

But after a few minutes, Kushina pushed Naruto off and got into the classic 69 position. Moving her panties out the way, she pulled down his boxers as she gasped in surprise at how equipped he was. He was at least 8 inches long and 1 and a half inches wide.

"Wow. Soo big~" she purred as she gave the head a lick.

Naruto meerly closed one eye as a groan of pleasure escaped his lips. Deciding to return the favour, Naruto dove into her pussy and began eating her out. His fangs brushing against her lower lips and occasionally clipping them. Drawing a bit of blood by mistake. But this didn't stop the feeling of pure ecsatsy as Kushina moaned in pleasure as she felt both the fangs and his tongue work her wet pussy. She too gave back the feeling and took his cock into her mouth.

Only being able to fit 5 inches in, she began to bob her head back and forth while stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Both Uzumakis pleasured one another. Kushina tasting the pre cum that flowed out her son's cock while Naruto found her clit and began to play with it. Kushina howled in pleasure onto his face, his cock buried in her mouth as she came into Naruto's waiting mouth.

Savoring her taste, Naruto went back to work. He began to feel a familar pressure building up in his balls. This feeling was the same one he had when he mated with Ahri. Using his own motions, Naruto thrusted into Kushina's mouth who stopped her actions when Naruto began to thrust. Allowing him to hit her gag reflex everytime he thrusted.

"I'm cumming." said Naruto as he fired his load into Kushina's hungry mouth.

Kushina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she swallowed it all. Taking in the large quantity of cum that flooded her mouth. After a full minute of cumming, Kushina pulled his cock out her mouth with a rope hitting her face.

Licking it off, she got off Naruto's face and turned to him.

"Bigger than your father and taste just as good. You're truly blessed with the Uzumaki genes." she purred as she grabbed a hold of his cock and jacked him off a bit.

Once he was hard again, Kushina lifted herself up and positioned her waiting pussy over his cock. Biting her lip as she felt it push past where Minato was. Even further than where Danzou violated her. Once fully sheathed inside her, Kushina managed to fit all 8 inches inside her. It was just barely brushing her cervix as she came from the feeling of being filled. It was like she found a match to her lock. Even if it was with her own son.

"You're inside. You're finally inside me. How does it feel?" asked Kushina as she trembled from the feeling.

"So tight. It feels so good. Like you were made for me." said Naruto as Kushina placed her hands on his chest.

"Give me your love." she purred as she began to rise up and fall.

Both Uzumakis moaned in pleasure as the two fucked each other. Kushina felt like a new woman. None like never before as she rode Naruto. While Naruto could hardly believe how tight she was. She was even tighter Ahri was. Grabbing hold of her waist as he slammed her repeatedly onto his pelvis, Naruto felt her nails dig into his skin as she cried in pleasure. Feeling him hit that spot where he once was.

"I'm cumming. I'm fucking cumming!" she cried as she dragged claw marks across his skin.

"Me too. I'm gonna cum." said Naruto as Kushina leaned down as she closed her eyes.

"Inside. Cum inside me." she moaned.

A few moves later, both howled in pleasure as Kushina came onto Naruto's cock while he came inside her. Kushina dug her nails deeper into Naruto's chest as she felt his cum flood her womb.

Falling onto his chest as she panted in bliss, Kushina smiled as she looked to Naruto but gasped when she saw his eyes glow an evil red. Naruto had never felt so much lust build within him. So much in fact that it was triggering his vampiric nature to be revealed. Black veins appeared around his eyes as they turned to a demonic red while his fangs grew slightly longer.

Flipping her over to have them in the missionary position, Naruto began to thrust even more into her. Kushina grabbed hold of the head rest above her head as she locked her legs behind Naruto. Feeling him even deeper than the last time.

"Oh yeah. That feels good. So damn good. Your cum is sloshing inside me. I can feel it." moaned Kushina as her one eye closed while her tongue hung out her mouth.

Naruto meerly looked at the look on her face. His lust had taken over badly and he could feel how his power rose to new and insane heights. Like something was driving him to do this. But little did he know. Was that what he was about to do. Was going to bring about something as dangerous as him.

 **In the village. With Seraphim.**

Seraphim had yet another unlucky victim who tried to seduce her. She played along of course and drained him of blood. With a fresh new body laying in the alleyway she lured him into, she walked back to the house Naruto lived in. She knew she could've just taken a blood pack that Hana, Zabuza, Haku and Ahri happy supplied. But she prefered the blood from the vein.

Smiling at how she was happily filled with the blood she just drank, she made her way back to the house only to be hit by an unimaginable power. And it was this feeling of this power that caused her to speed to the house.

"Don't you dare." she said as she sped at light speeds. "Don't let your desires get the better of you."

 **With Naruto and Kushina.**

Kushina howled in pleasure as she was mercilessly pounded in by Naruto. His cock moving in and out her with so much power that she meerly lay there. Her mind blank as her son took her like no other. Cum leaked out her pussy as she moaned and screamed while Naruto grunted with every thrust.

"I'm cumming." cried Kushina as she threw her arms around her son. "I'm gonna cum again."

"Me too. I'm gonna cum again." cried Naruto as he buried his face into her neck. His fangs brushing against her collarbone.

And soon enough, both climaxed as Kushina tightened her grip on Naruto as she felt her womb be filled even more. While Naruto grunted and groan with every shot fired.

 **Lemon end.**

But Kushina soon gasped in pain as she felt something sharp enter her neck. Looking into the corner of her eye, she found Naruto there, his fangs latched onto her neck as he contiuously fired his cum into her. But that was not all Kushina felt. She soon felt something being pumped into her from the bite Naruto gave her. It felt incredible strong.

Her body felt like it was on fire as the strange fluid flooded her body. Her heart rate picked up as she let out a small cry of pain. When Naruto finished cumming into her, he collapsed next to her with Kushina being pulled ontop of his chest. Them still connected at the waist. Her neck felt like it was on fire along with her body. But she thought it was nothing, like a passing flu, and went to sleep along with Naruto, whose vampiric features faded away.

Seraphim burst through the front door and sped through the house. Ahri and Hana were talking in the dining room. They heard everything, from when Kushina and Naruto made love. From start to finish. They were rather happy that the two of them became one. It was what they wanted for the two of them. But when Seraphim burst through the door. They stopped her.

"Whoa whoa. Where's the fire?" asked Hana with Seraphim coming to a stop and breathing harshly.

"The boy. Where is he?" asked Seraphim between panted breaths.

 **"I'm not following."** said Ahri.

"NARUTO! DAMMIT WHERE IS HE? FOR FUCK SAKES!" snapped Seraphim.

"Ups-stairs. He and Kushina had just consumated their love for each other." said Hana.

"That's not the only thing that happened." said Seraphim as she shot up the stairs.

Both women looked to one another and chose to follow the Nightlord to see what she meant by that. And why she was so worked up by the fact that they just had sex. Surely nothing was wrong. Right?

Seraphim threw the door open and gazed at the two lovers asleep in each other's arms. A content look on their faces as they slept soundly. Seraphim slowly made her way to the very naked and sleeping Kushina. Finding two holes on her collarbone on the left, she clicked her tongue and looked to the door as Ahri and Hana came into the picture.

"See?" said Hana. "Nothing to worry about."

"You say that. But you have no idea what just happened." hissed Seraphim.

 **"What do you mean?"** asked Ahri.

"Naruto has just done something that he may never take back." said Seraphim.

"If it's about him fucking his mother. Then may I remind you, that it was you who also incited this." said Hana with Seraphim shaking her head.

"That's not it. Naruto may have just turned his own mother into a Nightlord."said Seraphim making the two women gasp in horror and shock.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have it. A lemon scene in Vampire Of The Elemental Nations. With Kushina now being claimed as Naruto's lover, they begin their new lives together where they both live with each other. As more than just mother and son.**

 **But what's this? Kushina has been bitten by Naruto and had also been injected with his venom? Then if she would survive, then she'd be reborn as a Nightlord Vampire.**

 **Will she survive the transformation? Or die?**

 **Chapter 15: Vampiric Gift.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Melissa out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Vampiric Gift

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Kushina consumated their love for each other and had sex with each other. But something went terribly wrong as Naruto bit Kushina and injected her with his venom. Should she survive the transformation, Kushina will emerge as a newborn Nightlord Vampire.**

 **Nightlord = Daimyo**

 **Bloodcursed = Kage**

 **Cursed = Regular shinobi (Genin to ANBU)**

 **Lesser = Civilian.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: Vampiric Gift.

Waking up to a new morning Naruto stretched his tired limbs as he found a weight on his body. Looking down to find his mother sleeping on his chest still, connected at the waist, Naruto stroked her red hair as she moaned in her sleep. But he soon found her feeling rather hot while sweat beaded down her amazing and naked body.

Worry growing evident in his eyes, he went to wake her.

"Kushina. Wake up." said Naruto.

Kushina did respond as she began to shake as her body became even more hot. Doing whatever he could, Naruto got out from under her and grabbed some water. Splashing her body to wake her up. He became more worried as Kushina remained silent as she shook and trembled. The water vaporising instantly.

Grabbing some pants, Naruto sprinted out his room and headed to find Seraphim sitting at the table. A glass of brandy in her hands as she sipped the beverage while a look of genuine rage burned on her features.

"Seraphim. Something's wrong. Kushina won't wake up." said Naruto only for Seraphim to slam her glass onto the table as she turned to the Vampire.

"And why is that?" she hissed.

"I remember having sex with her. But for some reason, I bit her and injected something into her. Now she won't wake up." said Naruto only to have Seraphim get up and punch him in the face with her vampiric strength.

Naruto skidded across the floor boards as he hit the wall. A bit of blood flowed out the corner of his mouth as he stared at the Nightlord who turned him.

"You really don't get it do you?" she growled.

"Get what?" asked Naruto with Seraphim's eyes turning red.

"You just did what we Vampires consider to be slightly forbidden." said Seraphim with Ahri and Hana running down the stairs.

Both in their underwear and the smell of sex coming off them.

"What's going on?" asked Hana looking to the two.

"Naruto, you just let your urges and lust get the better of you. You did what we Nightlords call: Eternal Bondage." spat Seraphim with Ahri licking her lips.

 **"Sounds kinky."** pured the demoness.

"Get your fucking mind out the fucking gutter." hissed Seraphim, leaves swirling around her body as her nails grew to become claws. "It's considered to be either the best thing, or the worst. Eternal Bondage occurs when a Nightlord's urges and lust grow too strong and results in said vampire to turn the one he or she is mating with, into a Nightlord. Naruto Uzumaki. While you were fucking your mother, you released a large amount of Blood Magic that was felt across the entire of the Elemental Nations. Which resulted in said power to be transferred into Kushina along with your venom. Meaning, unlike you who went through a few days for your transformation, it will happen in a few hours."

"What happens if she doesn't survive?" asked Hana.

"Then it will be a very ugly mess to clean up." said Seraphim folding her arms. "Meaning, her body will rip itself apart and she will explode in a shower of blood and guts."

"What have I done?" said Naruto dropping to the ground as a tear trailed his cheek.

"Clearly you were dumb enough to let your lust get to you. You may be a Nightlord, but you're still a noob when it comes to these things." said Seraphim storming out the house.

Thinking on how to keep his lover from dying, Naruto sprinted up the stairs. Throwing the door open, Naruto knelt to the panting red haired. Placing her hand close to his head, Naruto squeezed it.

"Please be okay." said Naruto only for Seraphim to walk into the room.

"You can't help her. This has to take its course. If she survives, she will be a powerful Nightlord and you will lose one of your chances to turn a person into a Nightlord. If she dies. Oh well." said Seraphim only to be slammed against the wall by Naruto who bared his fangs to her as his eyes glowed red with hate.

"Don't insult m **y mother like that."** growled Naruto his vampire power showing as he glared at Seraphim. **"She will pull through."**

Breaking out of the hold, Seraphim meerly scoffed at what the young Nightlord said as she looked down her nose at him.

"I've been a round for a long time. People are born, they live, they die. Everyone moves on. Why should I care about the new death in the world?" asked Seraphim.

"Are you that cold hearted that you lost your soul?" hissed Naruto.

"Vampires can choose when to show their heart." retorted Seraphim before walking out the house.

Naruto walked back into the room that he and Kushina had sex in. Her body burning up as she panted and thrashed a bit. Naruto got a bowl from the bathroom and filled it with water. Throwing in a cloth, he rung it and placed it on her head. He had to keep her cool. But Seraphim did speak the truth. There was no helping her. It had to take its course.

Throughout the day, the people in the house came to check up on Kushina. Zabuza and Haku had given their dose of blood with Hinata getting some. Hana to contributed to the blood along with Ahri.

Walking up the stairs to see Hana walking out the room Naruto was still in, Hinata made her way to the young woman.

"Anything?" she asked.

Hana meerly shook her head as she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I just pray Naruto's mother pulls through." said Hana walking down the stairs.

Reaching close to late afternoon Naruto continued to keep Kushina's heat down. Her body convulsed and shook as she panted and heaved. But as the moon began to rise, Naruto soon began to feel a small surge of power. Looking to Kushina, he passed it off as nothing.

But he soon felt it again. Looking to Kushina as black energy began to flow off her body. He watched as she began to float up into the air. The blanket falling off her body and showing off her amazing nude body.

The body swirled around her as the body of Kushina stayed level with the ground. But just as the room began to feel heavy, the power surrounding Kushina let off a powerful demonic roar along with the power slamming into her from all sides.

Kushina soon began to float down to the bed and soon stirred awake. When her eyes opened. They were full red.

Looking over to Naruto as she smiled to him, showing off her fangs to her lover, she pulled him into a hug as she squeezed and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Darling. I had the most weirdest dream. I dreamed that there was a monster within me. And I was facing it. But I ended up killing it with the power becoming mine." said Kushina as she released Naruto before she realized she was still naked.

Grabbing the blankets as she blushed hard, Naruto simply stared at her. It was without a doubt, Kushina had just become a Vampire. And not just any Vampire. A Nightlord at that. Her fangs and glowing red eyes were proof of her transformation.

"Kushina. I have something to tell you." said Naruto sitting on the bed.

"What is it, darling?" she asked.

"When you and I had sex. I injected my venom into you along with my power. I'm afraid you're no longer human. You're more than just a Vampire." said Naruto.

"What am I then?" she asked.

"You're the highest rank of Vampire you can get." said Seraphim coming into the picture.

"Okay?" said Kushina bracing herself.

"You're a Nightlord. Much like your son." said Seraphim with Kushina gasping in shock.

"But if I'm a Vampire now. What does that mean regarding the sun? And my powers? And-"

"Whoa. Easy. Calm down." said Naruto.

"The sun won't harm you as long as you stay fully fed. Your powers have been changed from jutsu to Blood Magic. As for your transformation, we are not sure yet. But you have to feed now in order to complete your transformation." said Seraphim pulling out a blood pack and throwing it to Kushina.

Kushina examined the blood pack and pulled the cap off. The blood smelt absolutely amazing. Her mouth watered just by the smell. Bringing it up to her lips. She began to drink. How it excited her to taste such a rare treasure. Once she was done, she threw the emtpy blood pack into the bin. With her eyes turning back to their purple nature.

"You can no longer eat human food as your tastebuds have been changed to accept only blood." said Seraphim with Kushina going wide eyed.

"Does that mean I am now immortal?" she asked as well.

"Of course. Though we can die through a few means. We can go through the pros and cons later." said Seraphim before looking to Naruto. "Young Vampire. A word outside."

Getting up and following the busty raven haired Vampire, Naruto was led into a bedroom away from the one Kushina was in. Entering the room Seraphim closed the door and slammed the Nightlord against the wall as her eyes turned an evil red.

"Listen to me. And listen carefully." she hissed in rage. "What you did was reckless. Never do that again. Never let your lust get the better of you when you decide to mate. If you do, you may end up creating a monster."

"What is your problem?" spat Naruto. "Why are you so concerned? With you it is always a case of: Do this. Don't do that. Why? You're not my mother."

"I may not be your mother. But I have seen my fair share of death and wars. Do you want to lose everything you love? Do you wish to bring the entire of the Vampire Hunters upon you?" spat Seraphim with Naruto's eyes widening at where she was going.

"I see. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time." said Naruto with Seraphim releasing her grip on him.

"You'd better. Staying in the shadows and choosing your moments is the best course of action for a Vampire. By choosing our moments, we can live in peace with the humans. And not fear the Vampire Hunters." said Seraphim walking away.

"So she isn't a hardass. She's just concerned about the survival of the Vampire race." said Naruto before returning to the room Kushina was in.

Only to be locked in the room with the new Nightlord Vampire and had said Nightlord ride him non stop as she howled his name in pleasure as the two had sex over and over again.

 **And scene.**

 **Yay.**

 **Kushina is now a Nightlord Vampire due to her surviving the little hickey Naruto, her son, gave her. With Kushina now a Nightlord Vampire, Seraphim shall teach the new blood to use the powers of Blood Magic.**

 **But Seraphim's attitude towards how things go. Just go to show that she is hard on Naruto for a reason. She wishes for the Vampire race to continue living on. With Naruto behaving recklessly, only spells that the peace she's been trying to hold is being threatened.**

 **Chapter 16: The Finals.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Finals

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new cahpter for Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was Naruto and his mother had become lovers and Naruto accidently bit her and transferred his power into her along with his venom.**

 **With Kushina surviving the bite, she awakens as a Nightlord Vampire. Being told by Seraphim that she will be taught by her, Kushina begins her new life as a vampire. And yes, now it's like incest. As Kushina is now the same as Naruto.**

 **Nightlord = Daimyo**

 **Bloodcursed = Kage**

 **Cursed = Regular shinobi (Genin to ANBU)**

 **Lesser = Civilian.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: The Finals.

The training month went by shorter than what Naruto had expected. His training in learning how to use his powers was incredible. He could already use a large amount of his Blood Magic and not tire. But for greater spells. He had to feed. In a sense of overdose himself on blood in order to use the spells.

He had also unlocked his mother's chains and was proving to be powerful in the use of chains. But the chains he used were more sinister and evil when he used them. They looked to be out from the guts of hell.

Kushina herself trained diligently in mastering her new power alongside her son. She could feel the power of the Nightlord. How it gave her so much strength and power. But Seraphim told her to be careful as she would end up as another Yagura. Kushina vowed to make sure to never become like Yagura. Seraphim held her to that. She had also awoken her transformation as a Nightlord. Unlike her son, who could become a demon like vampire. She took on more of a different look. Forward facing horns would grow out the side of her head. Her hair would go from a fiery red to a wonderous purple. Her eyes would turn to become red. Bat wings would grow out her back and a tail with a heart at the end grew out her tail bone. Her nails would turn to claws. But what really caused her to be amazing in this form, was how her body would change. Her chest would grow even bigger for somereason, rivaling Seraphim's bust and her features became more angelic.

Her form of travel was to disperse into a vortex of crows.

Seraphim trained her well to where Kushina was now almost on par with Naruto. Both knew they had so much to learn still. Seraphim made sure of that. Live as long as her, you will learn many things about ones power as a Vampire.

A relationship between Naruto, Tsume, Yugao, and Kurenai had begun shortly after Kushina became a Nightlord. They each told Naruto that they heard he was to be put under CRA. And both had felt an attraction to the young Vampire. Tsume was the only one who knew of Naruto's secret being that of a Vampire. But that changed when Kurenai and Yugao walked in on Tsume and Naruto. Not for having sex. But for Naruto drinking her blood.

What they saw, was Naruto's teeth sunken into Tsume's neck. A bit of blood flowing from the wound and spilling down her skin. While Naruto drank her blood. After a few days of keeping them in the compound and trying to sort out the mess. Kurenai and Yugao came to accept that Naruto was a Vampire. Yugao didn't even hesitate once and asked Naruto to turn her then and there. Naruto refused. Stating that turning people into Vampire was a reckless thing to do. Clearly Seraphim drilled that into his head. As well as past experiences when Seraphim told him about Yagura.

Yugao complained at first. But came to realize why Naruto refused her request. Over time, she came to accpet it and that Vampirism was not to be taken lightly. Learning from him, and the pros and cons of being a Vampire. Yugao accepted this and was soon turned by Naruto. She was reborn in the same Vampire as Hinata. A Bloodcursed Vampire. A Vampire on Kage level. Seraphim shouted at Naruto for turning someone into a Vampire. But calmed down when Yugao told her that she will never become a reckless monster that devours humans and kills without reason. Yugao learned how to use her power as a Vampire soon after her turning.

But with the month of training coming to an end, Naruto could be seen waking to a new morning. He was currently in his bed, his mother and him laying in the bed, naked as the days they were born. The smell of sex hung in the air. But that was not all. Ahri was on his left, and Hana on his right.

Disappearing in a volley of bats, Naruto reappeared away from the bed and got dressed. Ensuring he was fully fed, he grabbed a blood pack and left the house. Zabuza and Haku wishing the vampire luck in his matches.

Getting to the stadium, he waited. As he waited, he looked to the sky. Such a wonderful day. Clouds dotted the sky, bathing everything in a wonderous grey. It was rare days like these that gave him the advantage to use his full power without it being restrained by the sun. But he ensured to never use his Blood Magic in a reckless manner. He made a vow to Seraphim.

But as he waited for the matches to begin, he soon felt a hand grab him. He was soon pulled from his position and slammed against a different wall. A woman crashing her lips against his. Naruto looked in the corner of his eye and found a full head of auburn hair while he felt an amazing body pressed against his own.

When the woman broke the kiss, she licked her lips as her emerald eyes gazed into blue red.

"Mei. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he took in the new Mizukage before him.

"I would never miss a chance to watch my soon to be fiance in action. And thanks to your help, Kiri has been rebuilt in record time." said Mei as she pressed her body against Naruto's. "And now that you're here. I can finally have you to myself."

"Uh, Mei. Why are you so attracted to me?" asked Nauto as he felt Mei's hands feel him up.

"I just love how you make me feel. And ever since you stood up to Yagura, I wanted to make you mine." said Mei as she licked her lips.

"Well, once I'm done here. How about a date?" suggested Naruto with Mei licking her lips.

"Sounds good." said Mei as the crowd soon began to cheer.

"Got to get back to the Kage booth." said Mei as she moved away from Naruto but not before giving him a wink.

"Hope you enjoy the fight." said Naruto as he moved outside and stood with the others.

The Hokage soon began his speech on how he was so proud of all the combatants for making it this far. As he went on about how proud he was, Naruto scanned about in the crowd. What he found was all the people whom knew of Naruto. His future wives, lovers and potential lovers were all in the crowd. Ahri was disguised as a regular human while she looked on at the entire group. But she made sure Naruto could sense her.

Giving a subtle wave to her, he watched as they did the same to him.

Once the speech was done, Hiruzen decided now would be good to get the matches underway. The match that would open up the finals was Naruto. Versus. Neji.

The rest left the stadium grounds and went up to the competator's booth. Naruto and Neji stayed behind. The young Hyuga smiled cockily at Naruto as he shook his head.

"Just give up. Fate has declared me the winner." said Neji in a cocky tone.

"Rich. You have no idea how powerful I am. In fact. I will take you down without using my hands." said Naruto tucking his hands into his pockects.

"Your funeral." said Neji as he got ready.

"Begin." said Genma as Neji charged full force at Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we gear up to the finals of the Chunin Exams. But what will happen to poor Neji. Clearly he is outpowered and he is extremely weak against a Nightlord Vampire.**

 **Naruto won't even bother breaking a sweat for this guy.**

 **Chapter 17: Vampiric Victory.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Vampiric Victory

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had completed his training in harnessing his Blood Magic along with his latest lover, Kushina. Who happens to also be his mother.**

 **How Kushina became a Nightlord was due to when they were having sex, Naruto let his lust get the better of him, and bit Kushina, thus turning her into a Nightlord.**

 **This means that Naruto can only turn one more person into a Nightlord.**

 **With the Chunin Exams now underway, Naruto must do his best to keep his overwelming power hidden.**

 **Can he do it?**

 **Oh yeah, I'm adding one more to the harem. Anko. The harem looks like this now:**

 **Seraphim (Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?)**  
 **Ahri (League Of Legends. Fem. Kyuubi)**  
 **Tsunade (Naruto)**  
 **Kushina (Naruto)**  
 **Kaguya (Naruto)**  
 **Tsume (Naruto)**  
 **Hana (Naruto)**  
 **Yugao (Naruto)**  
 **Katarina (League Of Legends)**  
 **Mei Terumi (Naruto)**  
 **Koyuki Kazehana (Naruto)**  
 **Kuernai (Naruto)**  
 **Mabui (Naruto)**  
 **Samui (Naruto)**  
 **Hinata (Naruto)**  
 **Temari (Naruto)**  
 **Naegleria Nebiros (Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?)**  
 **Luna Flina (Sword Girls)**  
 **Kuroka (Highschool DxD)**  
 **Akashi Bloodriver (Rosario + Vampire)  
Grayfia (Highschool DxD)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: Vampiric Victory.

Neji meerly stood there, clearly arrogant and drunk on the fact that he'd win this fight. But what he didn't know, was that he was in way over his head. Every single person apart from Naruto's lovers and future lovers, felt that Naruto would be put down within two seconds compared to the Hyuga prodigy.

Kushina knew her son was powerful beyond imagine. She witnessed first hand the incredible unbridled power of a Nightlord when he went in to save her. Seeing his true form as a Vampire Nightlord.

Not only that, she couldn't believe she was now a mate to the Nightlord of not one, but three of the Elemental Nation continents. 14, nearly 15 and already an empire is born. He sure moved, she had to admit that about him.

Ahri saw this, and smiled as she leaned in to whisper distance her red haired ex jailer.

 **"Thinking about when he and you got it on?"** questioned the demoness.

"He is like an animal. Never slowing down as he took me on that bed." said Kushina.

 **"We did it in the forest, and he very much tamed me."** said Ahri only for Hana and Hinata to sigh.

"He hasn't done it to us, yet." said Hinata only for Hana to nudge the vampire.

"Relax, he's bound to do it soon." said the elder of the Inuzuka siblings.

Hinata meerly smiled slyly as the thought of being with the man she loved alog with the fact that she'll give birth to his children made her rather happy beyond imagine. So much happy, that she almost missed the start of the fight.

"Just give up, fate has declared me the winner." snorted Neji as he folded his arms.

"Rich. You're in way over your head, little boy. Perhaps I should rip you to shreds, then you can come to me regarding fate." shot back Naruto.

"Like you could even imagine the pain I went through." hissed Neji.

Naruto meerly stood there. Uninterested in the bullshit coming out of Neji's mouth. Yeah yeah, my father was murdered due to some dumb fuck who used Hinata as a bargaining chip and blah blah blah.

"Hey!" snapped Neji as Naruto snapped out of his daydream.

"Are you even listening?" barked Neji.

"No. And I don't care about your fucked up life." said Naruto in an irritated voice.

"You take that back." hissed Neji.

"Make me." taunted Naruto.

Neji lunged forward with an open palm strike. Intending to do some damage to Naruto. But he never expected Naruto to grab his wrist and slam him back first into the ground. Neji coughed out some blood as the wind was slightly knocked out of him.

The crowd was stunned as they witnessed that action. Naruto moved so fast it looked unholy. Up in the Kage booth, all three Kages watched in shock. Well, all apart from Mei. The Kazekage and Hokage were shocked but she wasn't. She knew for a fact, that the full power of Naruto wasn't even unleashed. She knew the power of a Nightlord Vampire was no where near this level. So it only meant that Naruto was holding back. And trying with all his might to do so. She could only guess it was not even 10% of his full power. Maybe even less than that.

"How did he move so fast?" said the Kazekage.

"I don't know myself." said Hiruzen.

"But I do." mumbled Mei licking her lips at the man she was hot for.

"What did you say, Lady Mei?" asked Hiruzen.

"Oh, just that he is incredibly strong. May I inquire his name?" asked Mei. _'Even though I already know it.'_

"That's Naruto Uzumaki." replied Hiruzen.

Naruto watched as Neji slowly got to his feet. His body was aching as he slowly stood. Naruto meerly crossed his arms as he watched on. Once Neji was standing up, he smiled, showing a bit of his fangs.

"You don't look so good." taunted Naruto again.

"A lucky strike. But this next one, you're finished." snarled Neji.

"Oh. Then by all means. Go ahead. I promise to not attack." said Naruto bringing his arms to be behind him.

Neji smirked as he got ready.

"Your funeral."

And with that, Neji struck. Surging ahead, he hit Naruto dead in the chest. Right where his heart was. The crowd gasped in amazement as the strike hit Naruto right in the chest. Thinking Naruto was done, they shook their heads as they were disappointed that Neji took him out so easily. But what came next shocked them to the core.

Neji grabbed his wrist and cried in pain as his hand flew about. Limp and lifeless. Dropping to one knee, Neji cried in pain. Naruto stood there. Unaffected by the attack as he smirked at the downed opponent.

Hinata and Hana were equally shocked as the crowd, in fact, the entire of the ones who loved Naruto were shocked. Apart from Seraphim who smiled at how clever he was. He only just learnt how to do it. And it was already this strong. It amazed her.

"Well done." said Seraphim making Ahri and Kushina look to the female Nightlord.

"Huh/ **Huh?"** they said in unison.

"That was a defensive ability. He only just learnt it. It's called Blood Armor." said Seraphim.

 **"But wouldn't that mean he needs to be encased in his blood to do that?"** asked Ahri making Seraphim shake her head.

"Not always. See, a select few Nightlords can achieve this feat. Seeing that there are veins everywhere in the body, a Nightlord. And ONLY a Nightlord, can turn the blood in their veins to become as hard as steel. Making them impervious to any and all frontal attacks." stated Seraphim.

"So he turned all the blood in his veins to become steel, making his skin like steel." said Kushina with Seraphim nodding her head.

"However, it's not an all powerful defense. Stronger attacks against the user will require more concerntration. Making more suseptable to taking damage. But that attack that Hyuga did was not even able to put a dent in the defense." Seraphim said as they went back to the match.

"Give up. Without your arm, you're screwed." said Naruto as he walked over to Neji.

"I refuse to accept this. I will have you on your knees." barked Neji getting up.

Naruto shook his head as he walked over to Neji and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up to where his feet were dangling below him.

"Arrogance breeds arrogance. This was your downfall. I know what your fate is right now." snarled Naruto growing tired of this fight.

"What do you know of fate?" spat Neji.

"Oh I know about it. And your fate is to be passed out after I've thrown you into that wall." stated Naruto pointing at the wall of the arena.

"Like hell." barked Neji.

"Try me." hissed Naruto.

Rearing back, Naruto used his Blood Magic and augmented his strength in his arm and threw Neji hard. Neji corckscrewed through the air and collided back first into the arena wall. The impact made Neji cough out in pain as he passed out from the impact.

Everyone watched in astonishment as how powerful the throw was. Neji soon dropped from the wall and fell onto the ground. His mind blanked out and his vision black. He was out cold.

The entire populace that wached on sat in amazement at how powerful Naruto was. It was only after a few seconds did Ahri who was still under her illusion begin to clap. Every single one of Naruto's lovers and soon to be lovers joined in. It became stronger and stronger as everyone clapped at how the first fight ended. Mei too clapped along with the other Kages. But as Mei clapped, she licked her lips.

 _'Such power. The children I have with you will be equally as strong.'_ she thought.

Naruto meerly nodded his head in satisfaction as he made his way back up to the competitor's booth. But as he walked up the stairs, Gaara became rather afraid.

"Mother is scared." he said.

Once Naruto was at the top of the stairs, Temari watched the young Nightlord with astonishment while she licked her lips.

"Quite the man. I think I may be in love." she said in a hushed voice.

 **And scene.**

 **So the first match has ended with Naruto being the victor. Taking what Seraphim said into consideration, he didn't show his Blood Magic, but used it internally, being the Blood Armor and the Blood Magic to throw Neji.**

 **What can possiblly stand against Naruto now?**

 **What will be face next time?**

 **Chapter 18: The Vampire And The Snake.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Vampire And The Snake

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto effortlessly won against his opponent in the Chunin exams without using his Blood Magic. This is a clear indication that he's been taking what Seraphim told him to heart and is proving to be able to hide his vampiric nature from the world.**

 **The entire crowd was rather amazed at the display before them while those who loved Naruto expected it.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18: The Vampire And The Snake.

Leaning against the railing as they got the next set of fights underway, Naruto soon felt his bloodlust stir within him. Along with the intensity of the sun grow increasingly stronger. So much that it forced him to move into the shade due to his skin starting to burn.

Once he was in the shade, he sighed as soon began to hear the alluring thumps of the many hearts around him. He unconsciencely licked his lips as he tried to surpress his vampiric nature. Temari saw this in the corner of her eye and smiled. She moved her hand to the slightly visible puncture marks where Naruto bit her.

Making her way to the vampire, she tapped his shoulder making him look towards her.

"You getting hungry arent you?" she stated.

Naruto meerly nodded.

Temari slightly smiled as she brought him into a hug. She then brought her lips to his ear and spoke to him in a hushed words.

"Drink." she said moving her head slightly out the way.

Sinking his fangs into the old puncture marks he previously made, he drank some of her blood. The sweet taste of the liquid he longed for flowed down his throat as he drank Temari's blood. The Suna blonde kept her mouth closed and surpressed a moan and pained cry when she felt the fangs enter her. Stroking Naruto's head, she gave him the blood he needed to stave off the sun.

Only taking a small amount, Naruto removed his fangs from her neck and gave the wound a lick. To his amazement, he watched the wound close rapidly. He thanked her for the drink and moved to where they were watching the matches.

But up in the Kage booth, the Kazekage got up and stated he needed the restrooms. Making his way down the stairs, he soon spotted the winner of the first match. Naruto. Under the veil, Orochimaru smile before grabbing a small stone on the floor and throwing at Naruto.

Naruto sensed the incoming threat and caught the stone. Seeing the Kazekage motion for him to come to him, Naruto moved over to him.

"Lord Kazekage. What do you want?" asked Naruto.

"I wish to speak with you in private." said the Kage.

Following him to a secluded area. Once they assured that no one was around, Naruto leaned against the wall as he looked at the Kage.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

The Kage only removed his veil to reveal that it was Orochimaru. Instantly Naruto got ready to attack only for Orochimaru to raise his hands in surrender.

"Wait. Please just hear me out." begged Orochimaru.

"What is it? You have 30 seconds." growled Naruto as his Blood Magic began to flow off him.

"I am here to ask for your help." stated Orochimaru.

"Why do you want my help?" snapped Naruto.

"My daughter. I need to find her." was all Orochimaru stated with Naruto slamming him against the wall.

"Lie to me again and I will rip you open from your belly to your brain and feed on your insides." threated Naruto with his eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"I'm not lying." coughed Orochimaru as he reached into his pocket and showed a pregnant woman who was smiling along with Orochimaru in the picture.

Snatching the picture while dropping Orochimaru who began to cough, Naruto scanned the picture. The couple in the picture looked to be very happy as a normal family would be. Throwing the picture back at Orochimaru, Naruto calmed down and leaned against the wall.

"Start explaining." hissed Naruto.

"The woman in the picture was my lover. She died after giving birth to my daughter. Her name was Aki. My daughter we named Sakaki. But I got careless. I thought she would be okay at home with a caretaker while I worked. It was only when my daughter was kidnapped did I realize my mistake. The caretaker was part of the Uchiha clan. I was framed for kidnapping my own daughter. Why would I do that to my own flesh and blood? I tried to find her. But no avail. When I heard that there was an Uchiha in Konoha, I thought I could track her down with the Uchiha. But that went out the window when you went into that form." said Orochimaru crying a bit.

"She should be 18 by now." added the Snake Sannin.

Naruto meerly looked on at the weeping man before him. Even though it was touching that Orochimaru just wanted to find his daughter, he had one question.

"Why ask for my help?" asked Naruto.

"I read up that Vampires have excellent tracking abilities. And seeing that I only know you to be a vampire, I thought I could get you to help me." was what Orochimaru said before Naruto grabbed him by the throat a second time.

"I don't help just anyone." growled the young Nightlord. "What do you have as payment?"

"My soul." said Orochimaru. "My blood. Every drop is yours."

Dropping the man, Naruto smiled sinisterly as Orochimaru rubbed his throat.

"You have a deal. I will help you find your daughter." stated Naruto.

"I understand, Lord Uzumaki." said Orochimaru bowing to Naruto.

"Then bring me what you have gathered so far." said Naruto walking off.

Getting back to the competitor's booth, he soon spotted Mei standing at the door leading to the Kage booth. Seeing her waved a finger in a 'come here' motion with a sultry look on her face, Naruto moved to her.

Mei soon grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the restrooms. Throwing him into the girls restroom, she pushed him into a stall and closed the door.

"Finally, we're alone." she purred as she ran her fingers over Naruto's chest.

"I should've known that you were like this." stated Naruto as Mei licked her lips as she looked him up and down, focusing more on his crotch area.

"I heard that you fucked your birth mother." she purred.

"So what?" spat Naruto.

"I'm not critisizing. Incest is common. But I think we need to push our relationship to a new level."

And just like that, Mei pushed Naruto to have him sitting on the toilet seat while Mei straddled him. Her eyes glazed with lust as she smiled to him with a sultry giggle.

"Won't you let me help you by siring an heir to your empire?" she asked in a purr before moving her mouth to lick his ear.

"Wait what? Empire?" asked Naruto confused like.

"Yes. Empire. By birthright you have Uzu and Konoha as your territory. And when you killed Yagura, you gained Kiri as your next continent. You have an empire. So why not have a child heir to your empire?" she purred as she moved Naruto's hands to her breasts.

"I...uh..." stammered Naruto his mind going blank as his eyes turned red from the lust.

"Come on. Let's do this. I promise you will love it. I'll let you you have your way with me as hard and for as long as you want." she purred into his ear.

Before Naruto could even do anything, the sound of swirling leaves was heard in the restroom along with Seraphim's voice.

"Mei, Naruto, come out. I can sense you." she hissed.

"Aw, no fun." whined Mei as she got off Naruto and opened the stall to find the voluptuous Nightlord standing there.

"Mei, you know you can't do that just yet. Not while he hasn't gained full control of his powers yet." said Seraphim tapping her foot on the ground.

"But I have." said Naruto with Seraphim shaking her head.

"You still have so much to master." said Seraphim as Mei huffed while walking out the restroom.

"You must be careful." stated Seraphim.

"Why?" hissed Naruto folding his arms. "I did as you asked. I kept my powers hidden." barked Naruto.

"And I am proud of you for doing that. But there are more pressing matters at hand." was all Seraphim stated getting the young Nightlord intrigued.

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"I'm afarid there is nothing more I can teach you. You have mastered every single thing I can teach you. And yet your powers are still growing at a rapid rate. I cannot teach you anymore. However, there are a group of Nightlord Vampires living high in the mountains of the most isolated part of your country. What we call, Heroes Bluff." said Seraphim.

"And who are these Nightlord Vampires?" asked Naruto.

"Fluent in the ways of Blood Magic. They were the first five Nightlords to set foot in your world. They are also purebloods. They form the Vampire Monastery. The Grigori. A place that is sadcred to Vampires of all kinds." said Seraphim.

"That explains them." said Naruto only for a massive explosion to ripple across the area.

The two sprinted out and found a mass group of people while one was that of a red haired woman in some rather kinky clothes. Her face unblemished while a single scar was what distrupted her features. Her lips topped with ruby red lipstick. She was beautiful. Like nothing Naruto had ever seen before.

"Find any Vampires. And kill them. Should anyone be found having been in contact with a Vampire...kill them. Leave nothing untouched. Route out all corruption. Kill all Vampires." she cried as the armored soldiers nodded to her.

"Yes, Commander Katarina." they chimed as they began to their attack.

Seraphim turned to Naruto and gritted her teeth.

"Vampire Hunters. They found you." said Seraphim.

"Shit." was all Naruto could say.

"You have to get out of here. Ensure you reach the Vampire Monastery. Get there. It is a safe haven for Vampires." she said.

"What about you?" asked Naruto in concern.

"We'll meet you there." said Seraphim as she looked to the Vampire Hunters.

"They will find those whom you turned or drank blood from. You must get out of here. I will ensure those whom you love and care about get out."

Naruto clenched his jaw and instantly vanished in a burst of bats. The swarm flew over the heads of the Vampire Hunters and took off out the village of Konoha. Flying in what he thought was the best route to get to the Vampire Monastery, he moved with speed. He just prayed that those he loved and cared for were okay.

 **And scene.**

 **Lovely.**

 **So Naruto is being sent away to learn how to use his powers more effectively, but seeing that some Vampire Hunters have shown up, with their Commander being Katarina (From League Of Legends). Things get challenging seeing that they will slaughter everything, things are getting more harder for him.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 19: The Grigori.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Grigori

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **What a chapter it was previous.**

 **In case you're tuning in, let me share this with you. Naruto and Orochimaru have formed a contract with Orochimaru asking Naruto to help him find his missing daughter.**

 **Agreeing to the contract, Orochimaru returns to the Kage booth only for Mei to strike. Pushing Naruto into the bathroom she attempts to have sex with him, only to be disturbed when Seraphim comes in.**

 **Informing the young Nightlord that he needs to control his powers and that she can no longer do said teaching she further tells him that a group of Vampires that were the first to set foot on this world reside by a place called Heroes Bluff. The Grigori.**

 **A Monastery sacred to all Vampires awaits Naruto to learn his powers.**

 **Can he do it?**

 **Nightlord = Daimyo**

 **Bloodcursed = Kage**

 **Cursed = Regular shinobi (Genin to ANBU)**

 **Lesser = Civilian.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19: The Grigori.

It was a mess. A huge fucking mess. But then again, Seraphim warned Naruto that he is to keep his powers in check. And what did he do? Use his powers in a recklass manner. So this was his fault.

He didn't like running. No doubt Ahri and the others would be captured and experimented on due to their connection to him. He didn't like that. But as the volley of bats flew along, Naruto felt his body not being able to hold up anymore. He felt weak. His Blood Magic running on reserves. And for a strong reason.

He had literally flown across the entire nation. Heading in a direction he thought was where the Grigori was. The volley of bats returned to form Naruto and he fell from the sky.

His body heavy from fatigue. He must've traveled 23 000 miles by now. And sure enough, he hit the ground. Not a hard landing like rocks and what not. Okay it was stone he collided with.

But it was a stone step covered in snow to be exact. He flew right into the snowy regions of the Elemental Nations. His vision hazy from a lack of blood as he stared up at the grey sky. A bloodstarved Vampire was not a good Vampire.

But in his hazy vision, he noticed a woman move to him. A woman with cat ears on her head. And just like that, he passed out. The woman in question had an amazing figure along with a black kimono on that hung off her shoulders, giving you a nice look at her cleavage. She examined the passed out Vampire. Finding his pulse weak she found him to just be extremely hungry. Soon enough, a woman in a maid's outfit and an equal figure to the other woman with silver braided hair walked over to the one with the cat ears.

"What is it Kuroka?" she asked.

"Look Grayfia. A Nightlord." said the woman.

"I see that, Kuroka." said Grayfia rather sternly.

"Can't you feel the power flowing off him? He may be the one the prophecy spoke of." said Kuroka holding onto the boy.

"That may be the case, however. He feels arrogant. Arrogance breeds arrogance. He is not welcome here until that arrogance is removed. This is a place of tranquility." said Grayfia.

"Listen, I know that due to the Vampire Hunters clamping down on us due to their whole thing about Vampires being bad have forced us into a corner. But look at him. He may be the answer we have been after. An answer to finally end this nightmare between Vampires and Humans." snapped Kuroka with Grayfia sighing.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" she said.

"Nope." was all Kuroka said.

"Fine. You win. Let's get him inside." said Grayfia as she helped Kuroka pick up Naruto.

After a few hours, Naruto woke up only to find himself indoors and in a bed. The bed was comfortable and warm. He looked about and found him in a stone room. Slowly getting out the bed, he felt his vision grow hazy as red was seen companying the feeling. His stomach growled from the lack of blood.

"Awake at last." came the voice of a female.

Looking to the door, he instantly had a nosebleed. Standing in the door was a woman in a black kimono that was hung loosely on her and pulled down to show off her assets. A set of black cat ears on her head and two tails swished behind her.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto stanfing up.

"The Vampire Monastery." was all she said.

"And your name?" asked Naruto.

"Kuroka. The first person to come over to your world from the Underworld. As well, I am a cat demon/Vampire hybrid." stated the woman expecting the young Nightlord to go off the railings.

"Nice to meet you. Name's-"

"We know who you are. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You go by Naruto Uzumaki though. Former human turned Nightlord due to Seraphim turning you out of rage." was Kuroka's words.

"How did you know?" asked Naruto.

"She knows a lot more than she is to know." said a woman with silver white hair and different coloured eyes.

This woman wore a blue dress with a v cut at the neck, giving one a good peek at her cleavage. Her face narrow and stern. Her eyes were completely something Naruto had never seen before. One was a scarlet red, the other a wonderous blue.

"Luna, you interrupted my speech." growled Kuroka.

"Sorry about that. My name is Luna Flina. A pureblood Nightlord Vampire and also one of the first to set foot in your world." she said with a bow.

"Seraphim told me about you. The Grigori. Five Nightlord Vampires that are skilled in the the way fo Blood Magic." said Naruto with them nodding.

"Correct. So you've met two so far. You met myself, Kuroka here. Now there is also Grayfia, Akasha and finally Naegleria. We form the Grigori. But we also report to one such person above us. The Empress herself." said Luna.

"Who is the Empress?" asked Naruto.

"Follow us." said Kuroka as the two walked away.

Surpressing his bloodlust, Naruto walked out the room and followed them through the large building like temple. The structure was impressive. How it seemed to be able to fit a giant within it. Pillars of stone looked to be made for royalty, carpets of red layed beneath his feet. It was impressive for a lack of a better word.

Following them into what seemed like a massive chamber which could be the central part of it, Naruto found a veil hiding someone behind it.

"Empress, the young Nightlord has awoken." said Kuroka.

"Leave us." she said.

The two Nightlords bowed to her and exited through a door. When the metal clang of the door was heard, Naruto looked to see the person behind the veil move. She walked out from behind the veil. And behold, Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Silver white hair flowed down to the ground. Eyes that looked like Hinata's own, dotted eyebrows, a goddess like figure and an eye within her forehead.

"So, you're the young Nightlord with too much power." she said.

Her voice smooth as silk and rich as wine. She moved to Naruto. Her eyes glued to his own. Naruto couldn't look away.

"I heard that there were only five Nightlord Vampires of the Grigori." stated Naruto.

"On paper." was all she said. "I am the Empress. Or better known as Kaguya."

"Wait, how are you still alive?" asked Naruto.

"Just before my husband died, I had him turn me into a Nightlord. He did and I was reborn as a Nightlord." was Kaguya's answer.

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect that considering him turning you into a Nightlord and that Vampires live extremely long lives." said Naruto with Kaguya nodding her head.

"Correct. After the war ended, I hid myself from the world. I came here. The Grigori gave me the cover I needed. Waiting for the Child Of Prophecy. Which Kuroka thinks is you." said Kaguya with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"What prophecy?" asked Naruto.

"That a Vampire will rise up and unite the entire world under his rule and bring peace to the Vampire and human. They say he is powerful beyond imagine and holds the very power of night. Like nothing the Vampires could dream of." said Kaguya.

"And you think it's me." said Naruto with Kaguya shrugging her shoulders.

"It could be. Again, Kuroka says she feels incredible power coming from you. But the others are sceptical." said Kaguya folding her arms.

"Seraphim just said that you could help me control my powers." said Naruto.

"We can. But first we need to see how strong you are, young Nightlord. Assume your true form and we will take it from there." said Kaguya.

Naruto nodded and focused his mind. Instantly he became his true form being the monstrous Vampire Lord form he had. Kaguya meerly marveled at his form. Clearly impressed by the form and the unrestrained power flowing off him. Thinking more, she could feel a sort of power that was untapped. Like something was holding it back. Waving her hand, Naruto returned to normal.

"You hold power, that is for sure. But you seem to have a lot more being held back. Naruto Uzumaki, we shall train you in using your Blood Magic." said Kaguya thinking that this young Nightlord may in face be the one the prophecy spoke of.

It was a huge possibility.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally arrived at the Monastery much like how Seraphim told him. But he is too hungry to begin with. Hopefully he can feed soon. Not only that, but he has met up with Kuroka and Luna, one of the members that make up the Grigori.**

 **Meeting the Empress Kaguya, he learns that he may in fact be the Child Of Prophecy. But what else does it entail. Sure he has so much more power that is left untapped. But there has to be more.**

 **Chapter 20: Awaken The Blood Magic.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: Awaken The Blood Magic

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had been running for some time only to find himself at the stone steps of the Monastery. With him now meeting only two of the members of the Grigori, Naruto realizes that these are beyond his own understanding.**

 **His current level of power is no where near this level of power. He can feel it. Not only that, but Kaguya, AKA the Empress. Has decided to have the Grigori train him in order to harness his powers better.**

 **If Kuroka's judgement is true, then he may be the one they are looking for. The one to finally make the world a better place where Vampire and Human co-exist properly.**

 **What will he do?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

chaptter 20: Awaken The Blood Magic.

Finally. Finally Naruto had a drink of blood. Funny enough there were a few human thralls that were reserved for feeding. So Naruto was sorted. With Naruto's bloodlust finally over, he could finally think clearly.

Kaguya wasn't kidding. They'd very much see his power. His full unrestrained power and refine it more. He could very much feel something restricting his powers. Whatever it was, they knew how to open it.

With a new day breaking over the Elemental Nations, Naruto got out the bed. It wasn't as comfy as the matress. But at least he could say he had a bed. The furs on the bed were rather itchy.

Just as he got out of bed, Grayfia made her presence known as she stood in the doorway.

"You're up." was all Grayfia said.

"Guess so." said Naruto.

"Come, the Empress is waiting." said Grayfia walking off.

Following her, Naruto walked straight innto the courtyard. The harsh blizzard stinging his face as the Grigori stood before him.

"As we all know, Vampires are probably the best form of creature you get. We're stronger, faster, smarter and even more deadly than any human there ever was. Not only that, but we're close to being immortal. The sun, silver and fire are our greatest enemies." said Kaguya. "But that doesn't mean we have to lay down and accept our fate. Thanks to our powers being in the form of Blood Magic. We are able to feed off human blood and negate the effects of the sun. Our Blood Magic transforms the blood we consumed into a protective temporal shield that blocks the UV rays of the sun. Not only has Blood Magic done this, but we can use it in an active state as well."

"What are the 2 types of Blood Magic?" asked Luna looking to Naruto.

"Passive and Active." was Naruto's reply.

Luna clapped her hands and smiled to him.

"Excellent. Yes, that is correct. Passive Blood Magic is, for example, the blood we drink being used to block UV lights from the sun and weakening the effects of silver and fire. Where as Active Blood Magic is the physical manefestation of our power. The usage of our blood in an offensive and defensive manner." said Luna with Kaguya stepping in.

"The first step in accessing our Blood Magic as we know, is to cut ourselves or do physical harm that draws blood in order to bring out our power. But sometimes this isn't the case." said Naegleria.

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"The power of Blood Magic sometimes doesn't need to be in the open. I'm sure you've come across that." said Naegleria.

"I remember that I made my blood as strong as steel. Seraphim called it Blood Armor." said Naruto.

"So you've learnt the third level. Hybrid." said Kaguya.

"What?" was all Naruto could say.

"Hybrid Blood Magic is using the same passive Blood Magic, but with the uses of active Blood Magic." said Kuroka.

"What other Hybrid Blood Magic do you get?" asked Naruto clearly interested.

"There are many. For one, there is one called Blood Mode." said Kaguya.

"Blood Mode?" was all Naruto could say.

"Blood Mode bolsters everything about the person astronomicaly. Speed, reflexes, strength, senses. Everything." said Naegleria.

"Correct. Imagine projecting your power out but not encasing yourself with it." said Grayfia.

Doing as she said, Naruto concerntrated. He imagined himself encased in his power as if it were protecting him. But this time he imagined it inside him. While this was going on, Kaguya looked to find a reddish outline over Naruto.

His body glowed and steamed as his Blood Magic began to activate. The Grigori smiled at the quickness it took him to grasp the concept. Now he had to maintain it.

"Excellent, the power you have is rather incredible. And your quick grasp of Blood Magic is incredible. It's rather scary. However, can you back it up?" was all Kaguya could say.

Shooting his eyes open, Naruto just tapped his foot on the ground and a massive crater was created from the small stomp. Debris went everywhere as Naruto was amazed. Blood Mode was incredible.

Nodding her head, Kaguya told Naruto to deactivate it. Which he did.

"Hybrid Blood Magic can also be used in sinister ways as well. For example. When you're fighting someone, and some of your blood gets into their system, you can command your blood to kill them before it turns them. You can even turn a corpse into a bomb." stated the silver haired goddess.

"I see." said Naruto.

"But with all powers, there are limits. Blood Magic is extremely powerful. But it takes time for it to reach full power. Lesser spells don't require such a long wait for them to be used. Where as high level spells do." added Naegleria.

"I got it." said Naruto.

"So far you have a long way to go before you can access higher levels of Blood Magic. But for now you are stronger than your average Nightlord." said Kuroka.

"Always remember, Vampires are beings that have transcended everything. We are the epitome of evolution. Sure we can be killed through a few means. But we are extremely powerful beyond anything." stated Kaguya.

"Got it." said Naruto.

"Even though Vampires vary on how high you are in the food chain. There is one thing we have in common. Healing Bite. Every Vampire regardless of class, secretes a special toxin. These toxins are created in a gland that is located right where the fangs are. For Nightlords we have two glands. One for the venom used to make other Nightlords from humans. The other is for this toxin. When we inject this toxin into a Vampire or human, it latches onto the blood and speeds up recovery of any condition. Be it blindess or incurable diseases. It is how we Vampires have stayed alive until now." added Grayfia.

"I'm guessing there is a catch." said Naruto with all nodding.

"Correct. Healing Bite takes a while to replenish and can only be used three times a day. Use them wisely." said Kuroka.

"Got it." said Naruto with Kaguya clapping her hands.

"That's enough for today. Get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll be training you to use Active Blood Magic." she told him.

"Understood." said Naruto feeling a litte exhausted from using his Blood Magic in a way he never knew of.

Walking back to his room, the Grigori along with Kaguya conversed among themselves. Kaguya was rather impressed as she looked at the group.

"I must say. He's rather powerful. And he is a genius as well. Normally it would take longer to learn how to use the abilities of Hybrid Blood Magic. But he mastered it rather easily." said Kuroka.

"He has shown he has the skill. But he is still holding his power back. Seraphim must have told him to control it which indirectly caused him to surpess, thus locking it away. He must learn that he is to keep his power at bay, but not surpress it." said Naegleria.

"Agreed." said Gryafia looking to Akasha as she stood there looking rather baffled. "What's wrong, Akasha? You're awfully quiet."

"He's proving to be extremely powerful. Not only that, but I could sense his Vampire Mode. It was like nothing I've sensed before. He seems to be the answer we need." said the pink haired Vampire.

"Either way, we are to train him. If he is the saving grace of all Vampire kind, then we have a shot to finally be free from the shackles of being hunted and killed just for living. Vampires that wish to live peacefully are being slaughtered. I suggest we speed up his training." said Kuroka.

"It is too soon to have him rally all Vampires. First we train him. Then we move onto stopping Vampire Hunters from making a war." said Grayfia.

"Uh? We're already in one." said Akasha.

"Good point." stated Grayfia.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has begun his teachings with the Grigori to harness and grow his Blood Magic. With such power still at his disposal, they wonder just how powerful he will get.**

 **But now they are getting pressed for time as the severity of the war between them and the Vampire Hunters is getting messy. Innocent Vampires are being slaughtered like there is no tomorrow. Can Naruto learn how to harness his Blood Magic and save the Vampires?**

 **Chapter 21: Vampire Blood Mode.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Vampire King

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Vampire Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto began his training with the Grigori and Kaguya herself. Learning about his powers and that it could be used in not just Active and Passive but also Hybrid.**

 **He had already unlocked a Hybrid Blood Magic being Blood Mode. There is still many more he needs to learn, but he is on the right track to gaining the full power he needs.**

 **Not only that, but the entire of the Grigori is beginning to believe that he is the saving grace to save all Vampires and create everlasting peace between them and the Humans.**

 **What will he master next?**

 **This chapter has been renamed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21: Vampire King.

A new day brew up in the snowy regions. The Monastery was once again awakened when a thunderous sound rung through the temple. Naruto was currently sparring with Naegleria while the rest of the Grigori along with Kaguya were watching the young Nightlord.

He had shown great progress the last few days. Only starting his training at better mastering his Blood Magic only a week ago. He was like a genius with his mind. But the Grigori feared something along with Kaguya.

There was so much power locked within the Nightlord it was frightening. But then again. It was a fear that was well accepted. It went to show that Naruto may have the power needed to settle the war between the Vampires and the Humans. Peace could reign at last.

Seeing Naruto launch himself into the air, he fired several Blood Spikes at Naegleria.

"Not good enough." snorted Naegleria as she brought up a Blood Shield and stopped the incoming projectiles.

But in her absent mindedness, a set of hand grabbed her from beneath the ground and threw her up into the air. Looking down she saw a second Naruto come out the ground and surged up to attack her.

Impressed by his act, Naegleria conceaded and the match was over.

"I never thought you'd be so resourceful. Well done. Using your blood to create a clone and have it burrow underground. Very impressive." said Naegleria as Kaguya walked to Naruto.

"Your training is almost complete. All that is needed is to let all your power out at once. That way we Grigori will recognise you as a full fledged Nightlord." she said with Naruto nodding to her.

Standing in the clearing, Naruto concerntrated and began to push out his power all at once. A vortex of power instantly surged to life around the young Nightlord as he began to let his power rise. According to Kaguya, the Monastery was protected so they could do this without worrying about Vampire Hunters catching the sudden surge of Blood Magic.

But as Naruto continued to push his power out, he felt it increase tenfold. The red energy turned black as his eyes snapped open while everyone braced themselves from the shockwave created.

"Kaguya, what's going on?" asked Naruto looking to the Empress.

"You are doing well. Push harder." stated Kaguya as she anchored herself from the power pushing her back.

Doing as she said, Naruto continued to let his power rise and rise. He never imagined that he had such power in his life. This was so incredible. The entire of the Grigori were utterly stunned and paralysed in shock as to just how powerful Naruto really was.

Two bat wings shot out his back and folded as veins of black colour protuded on Naruto's skin.

By the time it was done, Naruto looked on to find the entire of the Grigori along with Kaguya herself bowing to Naruto. Their heads low to the ground as they trained their eyes to the snow.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"We serve you now. Your magesty." stated Naegleria as she looked to him.

"We belong to you and only you." said Grayfia as she too looked to him.

"Command us as you see fit." said Akasha.

"We are your humble servants." said Luna.

"For you have been chosen." said Kuroka.

"The Prince Of Darkness. The Vampire King." said Kaguya.

Naruto was stunned beyond compare. The very people who were to train him. The very ones who took him and and taught him everything about Blood Magic, were now at their knees and bowing to him. That was when he felt it. His own power was so much more dense than what it originally was. He felt pure. Whole. And more stronger like never before.

Looking to find the wings on his back and the veins on his skin, he focused his mind and they vanished as if they weren't even there.

He soon realized that this power could change the course of history. He could even stop this war between Vampire and Human. He was now the ruler of all Vampires. He was their master.

But in a blinding flash of red energy, Naruto found a goddess before him. It was Yami herself before the young King.

 **"Young child. You are the chosen one. You, the very person to become a Vampire King. You have dominion over all things. You are the one to lead all Vampires into a new era. One where humans are wiped from existance. Or one where Vampires continue to live in the shadows. Or the new option of having everlasting peace between Vampire and Human. As the first to attain the rank of Vampire King, you have the ability to turn any person into a Nightlord indefinitely."** said Yami as she vanished from sight.

"What are your orders, my lord?" asked Akasha.

"Go to the Uzu ruins and gather as many Vampires as you can. We must begin the preparations to bring peace between the Vampires and the Humans." said Naruto with the Grigori nodding to him.

"As you wish." said the Grigori as they headed out the Monastery.

Moving to the cliffs, Naruto looked on ahead and found a small skirmish occuring on the horizon. It seemed that a few Humans were fighting each other.

Transforming into a vortex of bats, Naruto sped to skirmish.

Once he arrived, he found a woman with black blue hair behind a group of soldiers. She looked to be that of a royal. Finding the opposition pressing their attack, Naruto stepped in.

Speeding and taking them out with ease, he turned to the woman.

As he approached her, the soldiers readied weapons.

"Who are you?" barked one of the soldiers.

Naruto said nothing as he used his power to make their weapons fly out their hands and break into millions of pieces.

"I am not here to hurt you." said Naruto.

"Then why are you here?" barked the woman.

"I am here to begin my conquest of changing history. I believe we can work together as allies." said Naruto.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she hissed crossing her arms.

"If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done so by now." stated Naruto.

"Fair point." said the woman before holding out a hand to shake. "My name is Koyuki. Koyuki Kazehana."

"Naruto Uzumaki. New and current ruler of all Vampires." said Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has awakened his full power which thus unlocked the sealed part of his power. When he unleashed it, he also removed the seal on his overall power. Thus turning him into a Vampire King. The first to ever exist in history.**

 **With Naruto now ruling over all Vampires, he has control over any and all Vampires. Not only that, but he can turn people into Nightlord Vampires indefinitely. Meaning there is no restriction anymore.**

 **With Naruto now as the new Vampire King, he begins to make his moves. Telling the Grigori to gather as many Vampires as possible and head to Uzu, he begins his plans.**

 **What will he choose? Carry on living in the shadows? Wipe out all Human life? Or have peace between Vampire and Human?**

 **The choice is his.**

 **Chapter 22: The Vampire Born In Spring.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
